the new kid part 2
by deepsilver
Summary: This is part two of my Sesshomaru/Sarah story. I hope my readers will comment on the first and second parts of this story, there will be a third when I am done though!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 28

It was a few days since Sarah was attacked, she hadn't woken up once from her coma and it was making everyone scared that she was hurt more then she looked when Sesshomaru brought her into the house. Amaya was called and she was there immediately to look out for more attacks and to watch over her daughter.

"Why hasn't she woken up? It's been two days since the attack." Kagome asked Amaya.

"I don't know Kagome, what color was the beam?" Amaya asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and told Amaya that Sesshomaru was the only one who saw the attack and came in demanding help. Amaya nodded but knew he wouldn't want to talk, he hasn't allowed anyone to see Sarah after her mother took a look at her the first time then went to look for the attacker, only to come back and find out Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anyone to see her.

"Sesshomaru has been very protective of her ever since the fight with Naraku and his father, it's like his demon won't allow anyone to see his mate, like a normal demon would. But to see her wounds I have to look over her mind, but I have to be close to her to do it, but he only growls at me." Amaya said. Kagome nodded then looked to the door to see someone standing there. Amaya looked and saw Sesshomaru standing in the door way.

"Amaya, you need to see Sarah, she started bleeding again and the bandages are starting to come loose." He growled out. Amaya nodded and ran to Sarah's room, Sesshomaru walked in and sat down at the couch.

"I don't know what to do at the moment. I'm scared that she is more hurt then anything, and that beam, I don't know if it made her loose her memory of everyone." He said.

"I'm sure she will remember, you didn't say what kind of attack she got hit with thought." Kagome said.

"I don't know what it was, all I saw was a red light, and then she was falling to the water screaming, I went after her and saw her starting to drown and she was passed out and there was blood coming from her sides from some kind of cut. That's all I know, the attacker didn't say anything after that, when I got to the surface he was gone." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Well with her mom here I'm sure she will get better." Kagome said sitting on the coffee table. Sesshomaru nodded and finally put away all his emotions and put his mask on to hid everything from everyone again. Knowing that only Sarah could see his real emotions he left it at that so only she could see them, looking to the stairs he couldn't hear anything for a long while until Amaya started her walk down the stairs. He watched her walk into the living room and looked at the two.

"she is fine, her body is just taking on a lot of damage from that hit he had fired, she just needs rest, you can go back to her side to watch over her Sesshomaru." Amaya said. Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank face but she saw that his eyes told her everything.

"I know that look you have Sesshomaru, my mother said the same thing to my husband when I was giving birth to my little Sarah. And don't try to hide it in that mask you have on, I was taught to read faces." She told him. He only nodded to her and ignored her and went to the stairs to go to Sarah's room to see her again.

Sarah was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of things that might happen to her and her family, she dreamt that she was with Sesshomaru, she was sitting with him when a little girl came running to them smiling and laughing. She wondered about the little girl and she saw that she had Sesshomaru's and hers feature on the little girl, Sarah guessed that she and Sesshomaru had a little child together in the future. She felt someone staring down at her but she could wake up, she remembered the fight she had and wondered what the person did to her to make her un able to wake when she wanted.

"Sarah…" She heard while she was sleeping, she didn't know who was saying her name but she felt like the person was sad saying her name. she started forcing out of her sleep when something shocked her making her scream, without knowing she screamed in her sleep making Sesshomaru jump at her action and looked down at her as she started moving. Amaya came running in to see what the commotion was when Sarah screamed again and she held her side tightly as if in pain, no one know what was wrong with her and started to hold her down when Sesshomaru growled out making them stop.

"I think she's starting to force herself awake. Let her do this on her own." Sesshomaru said kneeling next to her. The others nodded to him and left the room to wait outside, knowing he was getting protective of her already just from her screaming in pain and moving.

"Sarah…come back to us…come back to me." He whispered to her, he saw her face contour in pain as she moved from side to side. Amaya heard what he said to her daughter and sighed knowing he was going to plan on marking her in the near future, she would be happy for her daughter to have someone of her own but she would sad when she left her mom again.

Sarah heard someone say to come back to them and wondered who it was and fought more to get free when she finally opened her eyes screaming out and felt someone hold her down, she stopped screaming and looked to see who it was and saw that it was the one man she truly loved staring down at her showing fear in his eyes.

"S-Sessho…" She whispered out. He smiled and pulled her up to hug her tightly when she felt a sharp pain around her mid section and she hissed in pain, Sesshomaru pulled back to lay her down and look at her bandages.

"W-What happened to me…?"Sarah asked softly.

"You were attacked and your mid section was hit the most and had to be bandaged up." Someone said. the two in the room looked at the door and saw that it was Amaya walking in with a tray.

"M-Mom?" Sarah asked when she hissed in pain again.

"Stop talking Sarah, you were hurt pretty bad, I'm going to change the bandage around you then give you some pain medication. Sesshomaru will look over you for most of the day, but then I need to pull him away for a while to ask him what all happened." Amaya said. Sesshomaru glared at her but was only ignored when Amaya asked him to get her some hot water for the bandages and he left.

"Sarah, honey do you remember what the person who attacked you look like?" Amaya asked. Sarah thought about it and couldn't remember all of the features of the attacker.

"All I remember is…b-black hair and…black w-wings…I'm sorry momma…" Sarah whispered hissing in pain when she took in a breath.

"Shhh it's ok sweetie, just rest." Amaya said to her daughter. As Sesshomaru came back with the hot water he heard what Sarah said about the attacker and how helpless she sounded just from whispering. He walked over to the bedside and Amaya thanked him for the water and started taking the bandages off Sarah. He helped her hold Sarah up to take the bandages off with little movement on her already weak body. Every time Sarah hissed in pain Amaya would stop and let Sarah calm down the pain she had then went back to pulling the bandages off with some of the water Sesshomaru gave her and wet the bandages.

"I know it hurts honey, just bare with it until I can put the new ones on with some special ointment to make it less painful to take off the next time." Amaya said. Sarah nodded to her mom and looked up and Sesshomaru and saw that even though his face was blank he saw that his eyes had a little bit of tears about to fall from his eyes.

"S-Sessho-kun…no…cry…" Sarah said in pain and touched his face. He nodded to her and kissed her forehead lightly. She whimpered in pain when Amaya put some cream on her sides.

"I know it hurts just bare with me I'm almost done honey." Amaya said. Sarah only nodded and tried to deal with the pain. She closed her eyes in pain and didn't look at Sesshomaru not wanting him to see her in pain, she knew that Sesshomaru was helping her but it still felt like he was watching her wanting to help her pain.

"All done, you can lay her down Sesshomaru, I am going to go make something for her to eat. I'm going to let the others know that she is awake but still in pain but to let them come up to see her. They said they were getting worried about her downstairs and want to see her, and don't growl at them when they come up Sesshomaru, they are your friends and are worried about her too you know." Amaya said getting up and gathering things for to be cleaned. Sesshomaru nodded and agreed to let them see her but only when she said she wanted to rest would he and the others leave her be. Watching her mother leave Sesshomaru looked back down at Sarah and saw her looking back at him pain and sadness filling her eyes.

"S-Sessho-kun…don't be sad…please?" She asked him hissing in pain again.

"I won't my tenshi, I was just scared you wouldn't remember me or I would lose you." He told her looking down at her holding her hand.

"I won't…be killed that…easily…silly puppy…" Sarah said smiling at him. He smiled at her joke and kissed her hand.

"You two are so sweet together, it almost makes my teeth hurt." Someone said. they both looked and saw the others smiling and walking in to see them.

"That was inappropriate to say." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey we all agreed to it, we had Inuyasha say it though." Miroku said. Sarah smiled and waved to them and told them to come on in.

"How ya feelin' Sarah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sore…" Sarah said holding back her hiss, the others laughed at her little joke and stood around her bed.

"Sesshomaru has been a big pain since bringing you back here, he wouldn't let anyone but your mom to come in and check on you or change the bandages." Sango said. Sarah looked at Sesshomaru and he only looked away from her.

"Just ignore him, he's just being protective, like a big puppy…" Sarah said smiling. The group laughed and talked for a bit when Amaya came back with a tray of hot soup, the others left Sarah to eat and went down stairs when Amaya said that the cook made some curry for dinner for them, Sesshomaru helped Sarah up and Amaya put more pillows behind Sarah to help her sit up, laying her back after Amaya said to and Sarah sighed softly feeling better. The other two smiled and helped her eat or needed a drink and told them that she felt like they were being too helpful with her. They laughed and let her feed herself, catching her bowl when she jumped in pain, they stayed with her until she felt getting tired and asked if she could sleep, they nodded and started packing up the stuff when Sarah asked for Sesshomaru to stay with her for the night, he agreed to her and went to his room to change into his night clothes, when he got back Sarah was laying back down and Amaya was laying out a spare pillow and blanket for him.

He smiled and thanked her but she told him that he didn't need to thank her but for her to thank him, he saved her again from being hurt anymore. He only nodded to her when she hugged him thanking him again, he said that she was welcome and she left saying to wake her up should Sarah start moaning from pain, he nodded to her and shut the door and walked over to Sarah's side and pulled over a chair so Sarah could have all the room she needed to feel comfortable. He didn't notice that Sarah woke up and watched him get comfortable, he looked over to her and saw that she was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I heard you and mom talking…" She whispered.

"You did? Did we wake you?" He asked her. She shook her head at him and reached for his hand. He got up and sat next to her and held her hand and rubbed her cheek with his free hand softly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Sarah, I should of protected you better." He told her. She pulled her hand away to touch his face.

"It is ok Sesshomaru, and it wasn't your fault. So don't be sorry about it my mate." She whispered. He nodded to her and kissed her hand softly and waited for her to fall asleep, he watched her for a while and laid down next to her pulling his blanket to him and covered himself and held onto her hand while she slept, after a while he fell asleep next to her knowing she wouldn't do much for a few days and need help with almost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 29

Everyone had a rough last days at the vacation house, but things went fine after knowing Sarah was alright. Everyone went back home and went back to school, but Sarah was still healing so she was forced to stay home for a few more days, but then it turned into a few weeks. Kagome and Sango would come by and help her with her class work, later in the afternoon Sesshomaru would come by and be with her and help her out in any way he could for her, she was happy that he would come and spend time with her as she healed, she asked her mom why she wasn't healing fast like she normally would, her mom said that the spell that she was hit with was probably something to slow her down. Sarah only whined about not being able to get out of her room and always needed help even just to use the bathroom.

Sarah was waiting for Sango or Kagome to come in with her class work when her mom came in with Sango and Kagome and some new girl. Sarah tried to sit up but her mom was already by her side helping her sit up, after sitting properly she looked at the new girl.

"Hey Guys, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"Just coming by to drop your class work, and we brought a new friend, her name is Miko." Kagome said.

"Hey Miko if the pervert named Miroku was perverted in anyway, ignore him and just slap him calling him a hentai. He then usually stops after Sango-chan pulls him away." Sarah said. everyone laughed at her but stopped when she hissed in pain.

"He actually hasn't done that to me but now I know what to do when he does, and your Sarah right? Kagome-san told me about you as we walked over to your house." Miko said.

"Yeah I'm Sarah, and I'm the only one who the boys like me but are scared of how powerful I am." Sarah said. Miko looked at Sarah confused and Sarah smiled.

"This boy at school named Koga, he was a jack ass with me saying he would make me his girl, saying who I should date, who I should hang out with, and his friends attacked one of my friends and cut him up pretty bad and so after that I got dressed up all sexy, and told him to meet me in the park. Then I attacked him telling him to never bother me, my family, and my friends or else I would make him stay in the hospital for a long time, I think I broke some of his ribs from how hard I punched him after to stay away." Sarah said smiling.

"Wow you're like a weapon of your own. Has he bothered you since?" Miko asked.

"Nope, hell I haven't been to school in a few weeks for him to bother me. I was attacked by a wild animal while on vacation and I have been stuck in bed all this time." Sarah told her. Miko nodded and said that Sarah would get better and Sarah said her thanks, the girls said that they had to go home, each of them saying they had things to do like doing homework and chores. Waving them off Sarah reached for her homework to work on, Amaya stayed with her and helped her out then after her homework they talked about how Sesshomaru was with her.

"So has he been behaving since your attack?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah mom, he has gotten better since the attack though, he hovers around me a lot though and I feel like I am useless, like a baby or something." Sarah said.

"Well your healing still, and if you hurt he wants you to feel comfortable, he loves you a lot from the sounds of it." Amaya said.

"Well I wish he would calm down, it kind of gets too much for me. Sure I'm healing but I want to do things on my own, and to go to school." Sarah said whining, she gasped in pain when a shock went down her side.

"Oh Sarah just be patient with him, and you will heal soon." Amaya said. Sarah only nodded to her mom and just as they stopped talking about Sesshomaru, he walks in holding some flowers for Sarah.

"Now that is sweet, he brought you flowers." Amaya said. Sarah blushed a little and saw that Sesshomaru was smiling a little and gave Amaya the flowers and she went to put them in water and left the room quickly. He walked over to her and sat next to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled to him and lean against him gently so not to hurt her sides anymore. He took her hand and held it on his lap.

"How are you feeling Sarah?" He asked her.

"Fine for now, hopefully I won't be in pain later on." She told him. He only smiled at her and remembered what he heard before entering her room.

"Sarah, do you think I treat you like a baby?" He asked her. She looked at him and blushed knowing she was caught from what she and her mom were saying about him.

"You heard huh…?" She asked shyly. He nodded and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry…I just don't like being cared for so much I feel helpless and I can't even use the bathroom on my own yet all thanks to that attack." Sarah said quickly.

"It is alright, I understand you don't like it, I will work harder to not treat you as a baby, but you do need help still as you heal, I want you to be resting so you can heal faster and come back to school. Rumors are you are staying home all because you're the daughter of the head master, and that your chicken to face Koga again. That's from one of his friends saying it but I know you aren't scared to take him on." Sesshomaru said.

"Your damn right I'm not chicken to fight again. Once I'm better I will show them, in front of everyone at school ignoring moms orders I will fight him and this time beat him down so bad he will have internal bleeding." Sarah said getting angry and gasped in pain. Sesshomaru took her hand to let her squeeze out the pain. Sarah panted lightly after the pain went thru her body and just laid against him trying to relax, he looked down at her and made her lay down against her pillows.

"I hate this…I get such hard shocking pains in my sides and down my back that I can't even move from it." She said with a sad voice, he looked down at her and wish he could heal her but he didn't have that kind of power. He got up and grabbed the glass of water and let her drink from it when she asked for it. Thanking him she laid back on her pillows to rest when someone knocked on her door, helping her sit up and pull her covers up she said the person to come in and it was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"You won't believe what we just heard." Kagome said walking in and going to Sarah's bed.

"Something about Koga?" Sarah asked.

"No, but if it was him I would be out there tracking him down and beating him down." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Ha-ha, now tell me what the news is or else I will force myself up out of my bed and attack you to tell me what is going on." Sarah threatened.

"You aren't going to get up at all." Sesshomaru said. She only stuck her tongue out at him and then looked at the other two for their information.

"Rumor has it that Kikyo is planning on coming back, and from her friends I heard she isn't happy about you dating Sesshomaru and plans on telling you off." Kagome said. Sarah sighed and laid back against her pillows.

"What is with people and wanting to get me? I'm healing and already I'm getting bets from Koga's friends saying I'm too scared to fight him again since I haven't been to school in a while and now Kikyo saying she is going to tell me off." Sarah said laying back and rubbing her head.

"I can tell her off for you, she will sort of listen to me." Inuyasha said.

"Nah, she's mine to deal with. And trust me, she will get it." Sarah said.

"You will do no such thing Sarah, you need to keep your energy against Koga." Sesshomaru said. Sarah whined and said it wasn't fair that she couldn't get Kikyo back after her threat and everyone laughed at her whining.

"You sound so childish Sarah, if you want others to take you as a bad ass don't whine in front of them or else they might take that and tease you about it." Inuyasha said. Sarah rolled her eyes again at him.

"Yeah right, if they did then they would be in the hospital in a heartbeat." Sarah said grinning. Everyone laughed but then stopped when Sarah gasped and hissed in pain from a sharper shock in her side and looked like she would almost scream. The three told her that they would leave her alone to rest it off for the night and she whined again about being left alone, Kagome said that they could have a little party at her home so she wouldn't be alone and Sarah felt like that would be awesome if they could do that. Inuyasha went down stairs to talk to Amaya and ask about having a small party or even a sleep over to keep Sarah company for the night, a little while later Inuyasha came back up saying her mom was allowing it for Sarah and every one yelled in joy about it, the three said good bye to Sarah to go home and grab a change of clothes for the night and other things, Sesshomaru kissed her forehead before saying he would be right back and left her alone.

Amaya came in with some bandages and a small jar on a tray and Sarah knew it was time to change the bandages. Sarah sat up as best as she could and waited for her mom to start taking the bandages off. Her mom smiled at her trying to make her feel a little better about her having to take care of her bandages.

"I have something new today, it's another ointment but it's supposed to stop all the shocking pain in you, but it goes over your bandages and soaks into them so they don't go right onto the wounds." Amaya said.

"That sounds so much better then it being on my wounds directly." Sarah said. She lifted her arms enough so she wouldn't get shocking pain but help to keep her arms out of the way for Amaya to put the new bandages on then the ointment.

"Does that hurt?" Someone said. Sarah looked to the door way and saw Sango and Miko in the door way holding a small overnight bag. Sarah shook her head to them and told them to come on in and that her mom would be done soon so just for them to wait for her to be done, a little while later just as Amaya got done Miroku and Kagome came in and saw that they weren't the first ones to her room. A little while later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came in and the sleep over started, everyone started asking about how Sarah was feeling at the moment at random times and she would always reply she was feeling fine, then they started asking about Miko and where she came from, she answered their questions then they looked in one of Sarah's movie collection and watch it, Sesshomaru moved over to Sarah and sat next to her asking her softly if she was really ok, she told him she was perfectly fine, that her mom gave her a new ointment that was working to keep her from feeling pain for a while and it was working strongly at the moment, he smiled and kissed her forehead and everyone started awing at them making Sarah blush deeply. Sesshomaru told them to stop and just turn on the movie, going with the first movie Kagome picked they watched it until it ended and they put in another movie and people went separately to change their clothes, by the third movie they started falling asleep. Once the third move ended only Sesshomaru was fully awake, Sarah was just about to fall asleep when he shut the TV and DVD player off, moved over to the wall and shut off the light, when a smaller light near Sarah was turned on so he could see where he was stepping so not to step on the others.

"You go to sleep Sarah, you look very tired." He told her after sitting on her bed.

"I will go to bed, only if you sleep with me tonight and keep all the big scary monsters away, mainly Miroku being the monster." She said giggling softly.

"I will always protect you from everything my mate. And don't worry Miroku won't get you, should he want some claw marks on him." Sesshomaru said making her lay down. Sarah smiled at him and let him lay her down for the night and said for him to lay with her in her bed and that there was enough room for him, he agreed to her and laid with her and she moved close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed softly and fell right to sleep in his arms, he looked down at her and smiled at how at peace she looked and kissed her head softly and fell asleep with her knowing that no one could take her away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 30

It had been a couple months since the attack, Sarah was allowed to go to school that day as long as she didn't strain her body too much. She knew that her mother had body guards watching her so she wouldn't get jumped from anyone, but she knew that it was a little much for just a walk to school. She felt a sudden pain from her side and leaned against the wall next to her and checked to see if she was bleeding, luckily she wasn't and went on to going to school, her mom put extra ointment on her sides so she wouldn't feel pain, but it would take a little bit to get thru the new bandages. someone touched her shoulder lightly and she looked back to see Inuyasha and Kagome there looking worried.

"Mom said I could try to go to school today, but to take it easy on the walk." Sarah told them before they could ask.

"Well do you need any help?" Kagome asked.

"I am not sure yet, I might but then I might not." Sarah replied to her.

"Well too bad your choice doesn't matter at the moment." Inuyasha said and moved in front of her and force her to climb onto his back so he could carry her to school, thinking that it was smart to wear shorts under her skirt she only held onto his neck lightly as Kagome walked next to her.

"I think you should let me down before we get in sight of the school, I don't want people thinking I am weak right now, even though I am but I'm sure the ointment would kick in before that though." Sarah said.

"Your mom said she put some new ointment on you to make you feel better when we went to your house to walk with you. She said she tried it out last night and we heard you say you felt great and saw you not moving in pain." Kagome said.

"Yeah, mom said she had a new ointment to try out on me and it works like I wasn't even attacked." Sarah said.

"That's great, then it should help you out during the day. What are you going to do about the problem with Koga?" Inuyasha said.

"Tell him off, tell him next time his friends say that I'm too scared to fight him again that I would take on all his friends in a fight." Sarah said. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at her battle strategy and continued on their way to school, they were met up with an angry Sesshomaru and wondered why he was so angry. He told Inuyasha to set Sarah down and he did, Sesshomaru then took Sarah to his side then picked her up and carried her himself the rest of the way.

"Sessho-kun stop being so grumpy he was only helping me!" Sarah told him. He didn't say anything and Sarah was getting mad at him for ignoring her and she forced him to let her down and walk the rest of the way.

"Sarah get back here." He called out to her.

"No Sesshomaru, you didn't listen to me the first time and now I am mad at you, he was only helping me get to school when I had some pain near my house and they saw me in pain so Inuyasha said he would help me out until my ointment kicked in, and now that it has I don't need to be carried or have to deal with this kind of attitude from you." Sarah said walking away just as normal as ever. Sesshomaru sighed and watched her as she left the three to walk alone.

"Sesshomaru why did you be so much of a jerk to her? We are worried about her as much as you are but the way you just acted with her wasn't mate like." Inuyasha said standing in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome was walking ahead of the others to catch up to Sarah and ask if she was ok.

"Yeah well the way you were carrying her wasn't right of you, she is my mate." Sesshomaru told him.

"Well if you heard what she said I was helping her out, you weren't around like usual and she was leaning against the gate holding her side, so I was carrying her so she would rest off the pain until her medicine kicked in and she would walk on her own and last the day." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru only grunted at him and watched as the two girls talked it out and Sarah start to get angry.

"Well you should of not carried her to where anyone could look up her skirt." Sesshomaru growled out.

"She was wearing shorts, I could tell when she was leaning against the gate. Now I think you should go and apologize to Sarah." Inuyasha said leaving his brother to go to the girls. Sesshomaru sighed again and thought of a way to say he was sorry to his mate and quickly caught up to her and felt her aura still angry.

"Sarah I'm sorry, I was only wanting to be protective." He said to her.

"Then you should of said nicely to put me down and ask to carry me instead of being grumpy and picking me up without a single word." Sarah said not looking at him.

"Well seeing you like that made me think you needed the help and I am your soon-to-be mate." Sesshomaru said getting himself mad.

"Then you should of asked in the first place!" Sarah yelled glaring at him. He looked at her surprised at her anger, she walked away her fists balled and getting more angry. He didn't go after her just looked at her and thought that she would need to be calmed down before he tried talking to her again. They walked onto the school grounds and saw that Sarah was stopped by some girls and they looked worried.

"I am fine, it is true I was in a small accident but I am fine. The pain killers the doctors gave me are working good for me so there is nothing wrong, but I can't do much without having pain I'm sure of it." Sarah said to them.

"So what about Koga? He said that you were attacked and that you couldn't take him on again." One of the girls said.

"Well at the moment I can't do anything or else I would be in serious trouble, but as soon as I'm better he is going to go down, and all the girls can watch him get beat down and sent to the hospital." She told them. All the girls cheered at her and then walked with her to class, he watched her and felt like she was really mad at her and is now ignoring him.

"And that is what happens when she leaves and Koga acts like an ass. And we heard what you did to her." Someone said. He looked and saw that it was Sango and Miroku there.

"Well I was being protective." Sesshomaru defended himself out. They only shook their head at him and walked to school, he growled and left the grounds and went to the art building to stay there for the rest of the day knowing he did everything wrong. While he was sitting alone Sarah was sitting in class with the others talking when her name was called over the intercom, she shrugged her shoulders and headed to her moms office. Walking into the room she was met up with Sesshomaru and her mom.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We need to talk about you being at school for today. It seems that Koga's friends were plotting the attack on you for beating up their friend, and seeing as you are still healing from your own attack you need the rest. So I am sending you home for just today so you don't get attacked." Amaya said.

"But I am finally back to school, I am sick of staying at home and always needing to be helped!" Sarah started to argue.

"I know that but I want you to stay safe and heal properly!" Amaya yelled at Sarah.

"But this isn't fair! They are my problem and I should be taking care of it!" Sarah yelled back.

"Sesshomaru will be taking you home and I will settle the attack." Amaya said calmly nodding to Sesshomaru. He walked over to her and took her arm and headed out of the office then out of the school.

"Sesshomaru let me go!" Sarah yelled tugging her arm.

"I was giving an order to take you home and make sure you don't over work your body, so I won't let you go until you are home!" Sesshomaru yelled at her.

"Let me go dammit! Your being a total jerk!" Sarah yelled again.

"I am only doing this so you can heal and not open your wounds again Sarah! I don't want to lose you as you heal!" He yelled again stopping and looking at her. She stopped trying to pull her arm away to stare at him and saw he had the look of concern on his face. He sighed and let go of her arm and took her hand to hold it and only looked at her, she looked at him and felt bad for yelling at him.

"Sarah, you are still healing, I don't want you in pain. To see you in pain, to even hear you in pain. When you were attacked a couple months ago and I saw you get hit by that single attack and heard you scream, it really hurt me to see you that hurt." He told her. She looked down and felt even worse than before.

"I just wanted you to understand, that even though you may be mad at me for treating you like a baby, always helping you out even with the smallest thing. I want to help you heal in every way, even if it means going to the lowest level, and help you out in any way." He told her pulling to his side and pulling her head up to look at him.

"Sessho-kun…I'm sorry…I just…" She started to say but he quickly interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it…it's fine Sarah, now let's get you home." He told her, she nodded and let him take her to her home, they stayed quiet for most of the walk except for when Sarah would stop and feel like a small shock of pain going down her side and he would ask her if she was ok and she would only tell him she was alright when she knew that something wasn't going right with the ointment her mom put on her bandages. He asked her if he wanted to carry her and she would quickly shoot the help down and continue to walk on her own. Getting to the house Sarah had a sharper pain down her side enough to make her kneel down in pain and almost scream out in the pain. Sesshomaru grabbed her and ran into the house and to her room, seeing a butler near Sarah's room he told him to find anything to make the pain go away immediately so he could stop the pain.

"Sarah tell me where it hurts the most." Sesshomaru said after laying her on her bed.

"M-My left side…!" She gasped out, he started taking her shirt off and saw that she was bleeding threw the bandages. Cursing he yelled for someone to bring some bandages and something to stop the bleeding, just as he got her shirt off and the bandages off making sure that she was covered up one of the maids came in holding the bandages and a jar.

"I just called her mother and she cannot get here in time, but the hospital is sending over the personal doctor for miss Sarah, lord Sesshomaru." The maid said. Sesshomaru only nodded to her and grabbed a close towel and pressed it to her side making her scream out in pain, he winced at her scream and wished he could make her pain go away for good.

"Sarah you can get thru the pain, you're a strong women." Sesshomaru said. she nodded to him gripping the pillow hard and he saw the tears in her eyes, suddenly the doctor ran in dropping the bag he had and pulled the towel away slowly to see the damage on her. Sesshomaru looked at his watch and wondered how he got there so fast.

"I need her knocked out immediately we are going to have to stitch her wound and pull something out of her, there is an obstruction of her healing process and it needs to the be pulled out now." He said. Sesshomaru went to her other side and took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Sarah, they are going to make you fall asleep for a while, something is inside you causing your pain, the doctor will get you to start healing again." He told her, she nodded to him her face full of pain.

"A-Anything to make the p-pain stop…it h-hurts so much S-Sessho-kun…" She whispered to him. He wanted to stop every pain in her and he softly kissed her forehead to give her comfort. The doctor gave Sarah a shot and it helped her fall asleep so he could work on her side, giving Sesshomaru a mask the doctor told him to put it over her mouth for oxygen for her.

He took it and covered her mouth and waited for her to be fixed again, he watched the doctor pull out what looked like something from a blade but then ignored it and waited for the doctor to stitch her up then put something on the wound to make the bleeding stop and quickly put the bandage that was brought up earlier on her and told Sesshomaru to just watch over her for the rest of the day if the bleeding started again and gave her a shot of pain medication then giving him another needle of the medication, then gave him a bottle that had the label of superglue on it. Sesshomaru asked what the point of it was and the doctor said that it would close the wound and make her side heal faster then told him that she would wake up in a while and to keep her in bed for a few more days before she could go back to school.

Sesshomaru only nodded and watched as the doctor left them then went back to waiting for her to wake back up to see her brown eyes again with no pain in her eyes. He ran his hand down her face and thru her hair as he waited for her to wake up, he felt like he was helpless with her pain and wanted to have more help in her. He kissed her forehead softly and saw that the tears he had in his eyes fell onto her face and he wiped them away from her face. It would be hours before she would wake up but Sesshomaru stayed with her no matter what and knew that she would need and feel asleep waiting for her to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 31

Sarah woke up to find her room lightly lit and her laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. She wondered why she was there when she remember about her pain she had earlier and went to sit up but a hand on her chest stopped her. She looked over and saw Kagome and The others looking down at her with worry on her face but smiling down at her, she was about to ask why they were there when Kagome put her finger to her lips and to be quiet and then pointed to her other side. Sarah looked and saw that Sesshomaru was asleep in the chair next to her bed, she looked back at the others and they helped her sit up so she would see the others in her room.

"We didn't want you to wake him up before we could talk, how are you feeling?" Kagome said.

"I'm sore…just what did that doctor do?" Sarah asked.

"He had to stitch you up after pulling this out of your wound." Miroku said and showed her what looked like the tip of a knife.

"That looks like a knife tip similar to a combat knife. I have one in my knife drawer, Sango could you take a look for a knife that has the tip like that one that was in my side?" Sarah asked. Sango nodded and went to Sarah's dresser and pulled out several knifes but looked at each tip and tried matching them to the tip she had on the dresser top.

"I think the person who attacked me, hit me with that beam to cover up the throw of some weak knife after or during the beam and have it inside me." Sarah said out loud.

"Probably, but why do that? You think that the beam would knock you out good, but then to put a knife into you to make damage more is a bit much." Kagome said.

"But if you looked at the knife tip, it looks like it was cut just at the tip and a little cut in the center to hold something." Sango said walking back holding the tip and the knife that was close to it or was it.

"So then there was something like a poison in it?" Sarah asked taking the knife, Sango nodded as Sarah looked at the knife and remembered it was her first knife she started in close combat, she then took the tip and looked at it to see that it was cut at the tip and had the possibility of having something in the middle to be placed.

"So that bastard planned on throwing a tip of the knife into me and having poison shot into me." Sarah said getting angry.

"Most likely, but at least you weren't." Inuyasha said. Sarah looked at him and wondered if that was him being nice or being a dork of all times. Sarah talked to them for a bit when she had an urge to use the bathroom and asked Kagome and Sango's help to the bathroom and they made the boys leave the room besides Sesshomaru since he was still asleep and helped Sarah into the bathroom.

"How long were you guys in my room by the way?" Sarah asked while doing her business.

"Not that long actually, we just got out of school like a while ago and came to ask your mom what happened and she told us so we asked her if it was alright to see you." Kagome said.

"So I was out almost all day and Sesshomaru was there babysitting me." Sarah said giggling; the others started giggling at the thought of him like at the beach house. Getting done Sarah asked to see the area the doctor stitched up but Kagome said that he bandaged her good and they couldn't mess with it until her mom came home to change it. They helped her to her bed again and let the boys back in then saw Sesshomaru starting to wake up, they told her they would be back later to see her so he wouldn't think they were going to kidnap her. Telling them to come on back for another sleep over tonight she watched them leave then looked over to Sesshomaru and thought that she should act like she had woken up a few minutes before him.

He woke up and looked right at Sarah to see her looking back at him with a soft smile on her face, he smiled and got up from his chair and sat on her bed next to her and held her hand she had out to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm doing better than before, a little sore though." She said softly. He pulled out the needle with the pain killer and went for a glass of water from her bathroom, he came back seeing her start to sit up and went to her side to help her sit up.

"Be careful, you have stitches in you now and you might break them." He told her.

"That sucks…I can't fight with stitches in now…" Sarah said pouting.

"Well that's how it is, that's what the doctor needed to do for you after taking that thing out of your side." He told her putting the pillows behind her to prop her up.

"But I had a bone to pick with those idiots…" She whined out. He only smiled at her and kissed her forehead had her hold out her arm and gave her the shot to help her feel better.

"I'm sure your mom took care of it Sarah, besides you are already in for another fight with Kikyo." He reminded her after wiping the blood off her arm then kissing it making her giggle at him.

"Yeah I know…I ain't happy about it either, I don't know how I am going to deal with it." Sarah said. He only smiled at her and they talked for a little but when someone knocked on her door and then her mom came in.

"Oh you are awake. How are you feeling honey?" Amaya asked walking in.

"Better now I have some medication in me." Sarah told her mother.

"That's good, because from what I heard about what the doctor did I was a little worried." Amaya said walking over to Sarah's bed to sit next to her daughter. Sarah only smiled to her mom and she winced in a little pain from her side starting to act up.

"So this is what was in you?" Amaya asked picking up the knife tip.

"Yeah, that's what the doc pulled out. I'm not sure what it is though." Sarah said knowing she was lying.

"It looks similar to a knife, but what about the little groove in the middle?" Amaya asked to herself.

"I don't know, this is the first time seeing it." Sarah said looking at it lying again.

"You know, this looks like a tip from a sword. I've seen something like it with my father's sword collection." Sesshomaru said. Sarah looked over at him and wondered if it was true about it being a possible sword tip.

"Sarah do you need anything to eat?" Amaya asked getting Sarah's attention. Sarah thought about it but her stomach already made her choice and growled loudly making Sarah blush.

"I guess I am hungry." Sarah said. Amaya smiled and kissed her daughters forehead then left the room to cook something for Sarah to eat. Sarah looked over to Sesshomaru and saw him smiling at her.

"I heard your stomach little tenshi. Your more than hungry I take it." He said making her blush even more making him laugh at her and she hit him hard in his arm.

"Sessho-kun stop teasing me! I haven't eaten since yesterday!" Sarah yelled at him crossing her arms over her chest mad at him again.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I won't do it again just don't hit me again." Sesshomaru said rubbing his arm. She didn't look at him until her cell rang and she went to reach it but then she didn't know where she last put it and looked at Sesshomaru to see him holding her phone in hand.

"Sesshomaru give me my phone back." Sarah said holding her hand out. He only raise an eyebrow to her and she knew he was expecting more than a demand.

"Sesshomaru please…" Sarah gave in to his staring. He finally gave it to her and she saw that it was a text from Inuyasha. He wanted to know if it was alright for Rin to come over and see her 'older sister' and make her all feel better. Sarah smiled and texted him back saying it was just fine for her to see her, and to say that her new 'little sister' can come over when she wants as long as her mom was ok with it. Inuyasha texted back saying Rin was getting ready and should be over in a few minutes, smiling he sat her cell down and Sesshomaru asked who it was.

"It was Inuyasha mister nosy, he was asking if he could bring Rin over, she was begging him to see her 'older sister' and make me feel all better." Sarah giggled.

"I don't want her jumping on you Sarah. She could break open your stitches." He told her grabbing at her phone be she pulled it away from him and put it under her leg from him.

"She won't jump on me! I can tell her to be very gentle with me and to ask my mom if she wanted to do any help with her." Sarah told him crossing her arms again. He sighed to her and sat back in his chair knowing he wouldn't win with her even as she started to get things working up with him.

"Sesshomaru?" Someone asked. He looked up and saw Sarah looking at him worried she did something wrong again.

"Don't worry about it Sarah, I know what you are wanting to talk about." He told her.

"Sesshomaru I want to tell you something about everything that is going on…" Sarah said. he looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"I want to say I'm sorry for how I have been acting towards you, I guess you could say I was acting well like a child…" Sarah finally admitted. He looked at her and saw that she was looking down and holding her hands.

"Sarah…" He said moving next to her side again, she didn't look up at him still and he took her hand and gently squeezed it and she squeezed back.

"I don't like being treated like a little child, I can do things on my own I just need time to get it done…" She whispered. He got worried that she would start crying, he lowered his head down to look at her face and saw that she had tears in her eyes looking away from him but was close to start crying. He lifted her head with his free hand and wiped away her tears then gently kissed her letting her know that he cared about her a lot. She kissed him back and held back her tears so she wouldn't ruin the moment with him, there was a loud squeal behind them and they both looked with Sarah blushing and saw that in was Rin in her door way giggling and Inuyasha holding in his laughter, Rin ran in and starting asking the biggest question anyone could ask and asked if Sesshomaru was going to ask Sarah if she was going to marry him so Sarah could be her new big sister. Sarah blushed and said that she would tell Rin if Sesshomaru asked her and asked if she could get her mom and Rin ran down yelling for Sarah's mom giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 32

"I will never live this moment down for the two of you for a long time." Inuyasha said laughing. Sarah continued blushing but looked for something that she could throw at him but couldn't find anything handy.

"Inuyasha shut up." Sesshomaru said.

"What did he do now?" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha to the side but then pulled him in by his hair and he stopped laughing and started bugging her to let his hair go but she didn't.

"He had Rin with him and she saw me and Sesshomaru kissing then started asking the marriage question." Sarah said finally finding something and she threw her small bedside clock at him and it hit him dead on at his head.

"Ow Sarah that was not cool!" He yelled at her.

"You deserve it for laughing at us!" Sarah yelled back at him then winced from the pain in her side.

"Ok you two settle down, Sarah you need to be gentle with your stitching, you might break them open." Amaya said walking into Sarah's room. Sarah sighed and leaned back onto her bed knowing she was caught by her mom, and her mom knew that she was planning on getting out of bed and hitting Inuyasha even more then before but made her stay in her bed. Her mom went to her side and started pulling the bandages off her side and she saw that Inuyasha was looking away for the sake of Sarah's privacy so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"The stitching looks good, maybe just another hour or so without your bandages on should give it some air." Amaya said. Sarah only grunted knowing she would have to lay on her side so that way she wouldn't hurt her side again and Rin ran in holding Sango and Miroku's hand with Miko behind her giggling.

"I take it Rin found you guys at the door?" Sarah asked. They nodded and let Rin run over to Sarah and she started asking her questions about Sarah.

"Sarah nee-chan are you ok? Did a bad man hurt Sarah nee-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin-chan a very bad man hurt me. I have a big wound on my side because of him so you need to be very careful with me." Sarah told Rin. Rin nodded to her then climbed onto the bed with help from Sesshomaru to watch Amaya look over the stitching and lightly touch them making Sarah wince in pain.

"What can I do Sarah nee-chan?" Rin asked.

"You can make sure Sesshomaru doesn't go off on me being in pain Rin-chan?" Sarah asked smiling. Rin nodded smiling then went over to Sesshomaru and started telling him off making everyone giggle at her and laughed when Sesshomaru sighed at his little sister for being almost a parent to him but agreed to her then patted her head making Rin giggle and attack him.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Sarah said. she saw that her mom agreed but the others were just smiling and holding in their laughter. Amaya put the new bandages on Sarah after getting her to sit up and then put only a little of the ointment on her then made sure the bandages wouldn't fall off her sides then let Sarah lay down again.

"Now then, since everyone is here, how about I make some snacks for everyone then we all can sit and watch a movie." Amaya said getting up and patting Rin's head and letting Rin take her hand. Everyone yes to it and agreed to help her out after Amaya asked for some help and left to go to the kitchen leaving Sarah, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Miko in the room to talk about anything they wanted.

"Hey Miko, how do you like school by the way I forgot what class your in." Sarah asked after making Sesshomaru prop her pillows up so she could sit up for most of the night.

"Oh it is going good Sarah-san. And I am in your class too, though I might have been out of the room when you came in or left." Miko said sitting down at her desk.

"That's good, has Miroku been a pervert yet?" Sarah asked smiling knowing that somehow after all that he has done he would go back to being a pervert and make Sango mad at him again and make him leave.

"Actually he hasn't, he is paying more attention to Sango than ever. Whatever you said to him at the beach house months ago he has been behaving and doing what Sango says, which is sort of strange from him." Kagome said. Sarah looked at the two and saw they nodded to each other and held their hands knowing that it was the truth about it but was glad that her yelling at Sango so he would hear here got thru to him and knew he had to make it up to her big time if she remembered correctly.

"And when I walked in with Inuyasha and Kagome I don't hear hentai then a slap in the air lately. I think you telling what he feels about Sango got thru his mind for once." Sesshomaru added to the group.

"Well I was only winging it actually…I didn't know what was really going on because I didn't want to be rude to Sango-chan or Miroku…" Sarah said rubbing her head.

"Well then that was the best way of getting them to understand each other!" Kagome said laughing. Sarah smiled knowing she was glad that it worked but was wondering how Miroku would get back to her with that favor she told him that he owed her for. She felt a small pain in her lower regions and thought that she would need to use the bathroom soon but she would hold it until she really had to go because knowing Sesshomaru he would try and stay in the bathroom with her to use the toilet and felt that Sango and Kagome should do it instead.

Having him stare down at her made her feel very uncomfortable just trying to go, so she started asking about her homework and Kagome said she didn't have any that all of their teachers didn't give them any homework for the night. Sarah was glad that she didn't have any homework as well because she was still having trouble with reading from right to left instead of the normal left to right she grew up with in America with the adopted family.

"I know that look on your face Sarah, your thinking about something aren't you?" Someone asked. Sarah looked up and saw that Amaya came back with a tray full of snacks and Rin following her on Inuyasha's back and Miroku following in holding in his laughter. Sarah smiled at Inuyasha and commented that he was being a good big brother to Rin because if he wasn't that she would make Sesshomaru be nice to Rin or else.

"I was thinking about what happened with Koga's groupies." Sarah said.

"Oh well it was easy, after sending you home I found the group waiting behind a building with a bucket of something red which looked like goop, and feathers then some others were making a sign saying "I am a chicken!" to put around your neck, I scared them off by going dark tenshi on them and they all fainted afterwards and made sure that them seeing me was erased and they woke up with the memory that they missed you because you took too long and they all started falling asleep." Amaya said setting the tray down and Sarah grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"It's no wonder where I get my angry from, I get it from my mom." Sarah said smiling then popping a popcorn into her mouth.

"And you get stubbornness from your father." Amaya said taking a popcorn piece then throwing it at Sarah who only caught it with her mouth and cheered for herself making everyone laugh.

"Auntie Amaya?" Rin asked tugging on Amaya's shirt gently, Amaya smiled and knelt down to Rin and Rin whispered into her ear saying she needed to use the potty. Nodding to Rin, Amaya picked Rin up and went to Sarah's bathroom then shut the door, looking at Kagome, Sarah was wondering what Rin said and Kagome only mouthed out the word potty to her then Sarah knew what she meant.

"It is cute how Rin-chan says auntie to Sarah's mom, it makes me want to just cuddle her and smother her with kisses and hugs." Sango said, the girls giggled and the boys chuckled at her then Amaya yelled out they she knows and she plans on doing that when Rin gets done making everyone laugh. Someone's phone was ringing and everyone looked at their phones and turned out it being Miko's phone going off, she answered and was hit with screaming from someone on the other line, she tried making the person to stop yelling but she couldn't because the person kept on yelling at her when the screaming stopped and the dial tone started going off letting the others know that the person hung up on her after blowing up at Miko.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"The person screaming sounded familiar." Miroku said Sitting on the ground.

"Um…I don't know how to tell you this…" Miko said. Everyone looked at her confused at what was going on.

"Sarah-san…you know that fight you had planned for Kikyo?" Miko asked. Sarah nodded to her wondering if that was who she thought it was.

"Well…that was one of my friends who is friends with her…she said that in a couple days Kikyo would be here to kick your ass… her friend gave her my number and then called me I guess and is warning you to be ready for a big fight with you in a couple weeks. I am so sorry for forgetting to tell you about being friends with friends the person who planned on fighting you." Miko said quickly and bowed several times. Sarah sighed knowing now that she would have to fight with her this time and wished that her wound would now heal faster if she went into her tenshi form.

"Man that ain't cool to keep that from us Miko." Inuyasha said. Miko kept on apologizing to them bowing several times until Sarah told her to stop or she would make herself sick.

"Miko I know you feel bad about it but it was a thing I knew I would have to deal with when she came back and saw me and Sesshomaru together. Don't worry I forgive you." Sarah said, Miko thanked her but still apologized until Sarah said to stop that it was fine but to stop and Miko did stop her bowing. They talked it out on how to deal with the now angrier Kikyo when Amaya came out pointing out that it was late to talk about it and to watch a movie then head to bed. Everyone groaned but agreed and Sarah said for Miko to stay with them, Miko nodded but stayed away from the others knowing she was feeling like a total idiot for not telling them in the first place about being friends with Kikyo.

Rin crawled onto Sarah's bed and laid on her good side and watched a movie that everyone could watch but was age appropriate to Rin, halfway thru Rin fell asleep and Sesshomaru asked one of the girls to change her for bed and Kagome was the first up and took the asleep Rin into the bathroom and changed her. Sarah smiled when Sesshomaru then moved close to her and held onto her saying he loved her very much and kissed her cheek lightly, she told him that she loved him too and kissed him back and decided that since Rin was asleep that they should all go to bed as well seeing it was a school night and it was almost ten o'clock at night. Helping her lay down Sesshomaru then waited for his turn in the bathroom to change for the night, the other two girls went first then he went in after Sango came out then quickly dressed for the night then went right to Sarah's side making her giggle. He saw that she was still in her school uniform and asked if Sango and Kagome help her into her night clothes and they agreed to it which made Sarah very happy because she didn't know how long she would hold her need for a bathroom any longer.

After getting all her business done she was helped back out and Sesshomaru picked her up and laid her down in her bed and she thanked him and he said it wasn't a problem for his little tenshi which got the girls awing at them then made every giggle softly so not to wake Rin. Sarah turned on the lamp next to her bed and Kagome shut the main light off for the night but the little light helped her move to her sleeping bag and laid next to Sango, Miko and Rin leaving the boys to sleep alone and Sesshomaru lay with Sarah, she smiled at him and took his hand when he was done getting comfortable on her bed and said she loved him and thanked him for helping her when she was in so much pain, he only smiled and kissed her deeply but gently then kissed her hand letting her know that she was very welcomed and told her it was not a problem and that he loved her deeply. They both fell asleep holding each other's hand and no one noticed the soft light coming from their hands being joined together as they all slept the night away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 33

Being almost another two weeks since the little episode with Sarah's wound Sarah was ready to finally leave the house. Her mom had the call doctor come by every few days to check on her to make sure that after he took the obstruction out of her side that she was healing normally this time around, he always said that she was healing just fine and that in a few weeks or less that she would be able to go back to school and have no more trouble unless one of the stitches broke on her healing to only check to see if she was healing from it at the moment.

Instead of going to school Sesshomaru and Rin stayed with Sarah to keep her company during the day so she wouldn't be alone, she and Rin played with the dolls Rin brought over and had some tea party's making Sesshomaru the butler and the two girls princess's. He told the two that they were the most beautiful women in his life and it got them giggling then forced him to go get the tea they demanded for, he nodded to them then went to get the tea that was hopefully done at that time.

"Sarah nee-chan? Did he ask yet?" Rin asked playing with one of the dolls when Sesshomaru was out of the room making their lunch. Sarah knew what she was meaning and blushed lightly but knew she would have to tell her.

"No he hasn't yet Rin-chan. But I'm sure that soon he might ask. Would you like me being your real sister when I marry Sessho-kun?" Sarah said brushing one of the dolls hair for Rin.

"Yes I would! Having big brothers is good but I want a sister too!" Rin said smiling. Sarah giggled and pulled Rin to her and hugged her tightly making Rin squeal in joy and hugged Sarah back.

"You can think of me as your big sister anyways Rin-chan, cause I think of you as my little sister." Sarah said to Rin, Rin smiled and asked if Sarah would sing to her, Sarah blushed lightly but agreed to her because it was only Rin hearing her. Sarah agreed to Rin but only if she didn't tell the others that she sang to Rin this time and Rin agreed to Sarah and waited for Sarah to sing to her. Sarah sang a song when she was back in America for her choir class that was a lullaby, as she sang she watched Rin as her eyes closed so she could listen and didn't notice that Sesshomaru was watching the two. Sarah started singing softer when she noticed that Rin was starting to fall asleep and Sarah picked Rin up and held her like a mother would and continued singing until she knew that Rin was fully asleep then rocked her as she stopped singing, someone sat on her bed and she looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling at her.

"I heard you singing to Rin, as always, a beautiful voice from my tenshi." He said making Sarah blush, he chuckled and kissed her lightly then picked Rin up to lay her down for a nap. Sarah felt embarrassed that she was caught singing again and didn't know how to react to it with Sesshomaru knowing he was singing to his little sister.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about being caught singing, you have the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard, you should make some songs then try and sell the cd's you make. Or you can just keep them to yourself and only let your closest friends hear them, or just me if you want." Sesshomaru said sitting back with Sarah.

"You really think my voice is good?" Sarah asked looking up at him. He nodded to her smiling then kissed her forehead making her blush again.

"Your voice is so angelic it would make all the singers in the world jealous." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Well I don't think on the really popular singers would be jealous me but I would be known…" Sarah admitted blushing.

"Well if so then they can be rivals of your voice. And they can't do anything to you about your singing anyways." Sesshomaru said.

"Well yes, but I would feel very embarrassed if people start saying to do concerts or tours…I get too embarrassed for even you and Rin hearing me." Sarah said to him looking away. He smiled and took her face in his hands and made her look to him and saw that she was looking away from him still and he ran his fingers along her lips gently but it still didn't get her to look at him. He sighed and then took her head with both of his hands and kissed her deeply making her gasp softly but started kissing him back when he continued kissing her coaxing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grinned at her. He softly growled against her lips as they kissed making her shiver lightly from his growl and she pulled back a little to look into his eyes and saw that his eyes were lightly turning red and guessed that her eyes were changing colors as well but knew that if anything else happened Rin might hear them and she didn't need to see what her brother and her possible sister were doing.

"Later Sessho-kun…Rin-chan is in the room with us my mate…and I am healing still." She whispered to him when he licked her neck softly making her shiver again. He growled again only lower and she knew he was mad at her but hoped that was all he would do, he pulled back and licked her lips then kissed her softly moving away from her.

"I am holding to you on later, and once you heal your mine…" He growled to her.

"I know love, I promise once I am healed you may have your mate, just be a good boy till then please?" She asked him, he sighed and nodded and told her that he needed to leave the room for a bit to calm himself down then left her. She laid back against the pillows thinking about him and she leaned over to grab her little notebook she had for songs she thought of and started writing down a rough draft of the song she was thinking of about her and Sesshomaru.

But that was just yesterday and today was Sarah's second first day back to school finally. The doctor came by later last night and gave her the ok to go back but to be careful and that the stitches would only need to be in for another few days or just a week and that he had never seen a wound as bad as Sarah's heal so fast but she can do gym but not to use a lot of energy to break open the stitching, she and her mom knew it was because of her tenshi powers helping out with the healing process. It was colder before she had to wait another two weeks to go outside knowing it would be January, she put on a long sleeved sweater to keep her arms warm, and her mom said she can wear a long skirt she ordered for Sarah and it was the school colors and some leg warmers to make her legs warm.

Walking by herself she thought about how Sesshomaru almost gone demon on her yesterday with Rin in the room with them, she was glad that he didn't but she guessed that he needed her a lot and for some reason she needed him too. She was glad that her healing was going fast but was also afraid that his demon would try and mark her again which she didn't want yet, she might have to put a spell on her mate should that be the problem this time. She felt cold all of a sudden and noticed that there was a soft but cold breeze going thru and she stopped to shiver and warm up her hands to make her warmer and to hold her skirt down when the wind did a burst of air around her when someone put a coat over her shoulders, she looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru looking down at her worried.

"Are you cold Sarah?" He asked her pulling his coat over her to close in the front.

"Just a little Sessho-kun, but wouldn't you get cold if I had your coat?" She asked him.

"I will be fine, remember I am a demon and we can stand the cold better than others. But you should be dressed more warmer then you are." He told her almost scolding her. She nodded and made him stop doing up his coat and did the rest herself then sniffed the coat to smell his scent on it.

"It's really warm, and smells like you too." She said smiling.

"Well good, and it's supposed to smell like me it's my coat silly tenshi." He said grinning to her and taking her hand as they started walking to school together.

"I'm only saying that since it smells like you that I really like the smell, smells like a forest and rain." She said taking her hand out of his then wrapping one arm around his arms and he chuckled at her.

"Well I am glad my little tenshi likes my smell, you smell like vanilla and lilacs with a hint of rain too." He told her, she smiled then stayed quiet for most of the walk enjoying each other's company when the whole gang met up with them just before getting to school and looked like they were running for a long time.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you were chased after." Sarah said walking over to them.

"It's Kikyo…she is waiting for you…at the school…" Kagome said panting. Sarah groaned at knowing now she was being needed by the one women she didn't want to deal with. Sarah thought that maybe she wouldn't have to fight for now, that she can just tell her off and in a week or so she would fight it out in the park like women. But she didn't know how far that would go with Kikyo being a girl who wants Sesshomaru but can't have him.

"What are you planning to do Sarah-chan?" Miroku asked.

"I plan on just talking it out, then if she wants to fight…to meet me in the park one or so weeks to talk about it women to girl." Sarah said.

"I take it Kikyo is the girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"You bet your ass on that Inu-chan. I'm the only women she will ever fight and loose to." Sarah said getting into a fighting stance. Everyone laughed then Sango commented on Sarah's coat but Sarah only said it was Sesshomaru's because he saw her walking and shivering and put his coat on her. Everyone awed at the two then started to joke with Sarah about having a puppy that goes to school with her, like the little lamb song. Sarah only told the others that he may be a puppy but he was her puppy and knew how to control him, everyone looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was shrugging his shoulders and said that he was only letting her control him for now. They all headed to school talking then saw that Kikyo was standing right outside the main school doors waiting for Sarah to get there. Sarah wasn't sure what to say at the moment but she knew she would have to face her and tell him off to her, she just hopped she wouldn't have to fight when they were talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 34

Sarah and the other's were walking together onto the school grounds, the demons in their little group could since in the air that there would be something going on soon. The girls stuck together and the boys followed behind them to make sure no one would attack the girls. Sarah was scared that she would have to fight but if she had to she would have too even thought she was almost healed and if she fought or was hit in her bad side would be trouble. She watched as Kikyo stared at her as she walked towards the school entrance then saw Kikyo storming over to the group looking angry, Sesshomaru walked around the girls and stood in front of them and crossed his arms to make her be intimidated but it didn't make Kikyo stop and she pushed him to the side hard.

"Just who the hell do you think you are stealing my man? All you are is some ass he needed while I was away and doesn't need you anymore since I am here!" She yelled getting in Sarah's face. Sarah got angry and pushed her back out of her face.

"If you must know he dumped your skanky ass because he told me you slept with too many boys at school and he couldn't be with someone as slutty as you! And so you know he asked me out on his own will and truly loves me I have been with his family a lot and his little sister already wants me as her big sister because I treat her like a human unlike you for treating her as a bug when she is adorable and doesn't need to be treated badly by sluts like you and he has been taking care of me when I had my accident over my break!" Sarah yelled back ignoring the pain in her side and getting into Kikyo's face pushing her back.

"You bitch I didn't sleep around with anyone! And MY Sesshomaru-kun loves me not you!" Kikyo yelled and pushed Sarah hard to make her stumble back.

"Don't you ever push me again you whore! And MY Sessho-kun loves me more then you know about anything so you need to shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my way and out of our life you slut!" Sarah yelled again getting up and then grabbed Kikyo's hair then with what strength she could bring up she threw Kikyo hard to the people that were around everyone and ignored the gasps around everyone and ignored the major pain she was it.

"Now stay away or else you want a fight then make it in a week bitch because I don't fucking play around with bitches and assholes who mess with my man!" Sarah yelled at her in American letting everyone know she was severely pissed off to no end, then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him away and the others followed and everyone talked around them and whispered about the soon fight between the hot girls of the school.

"Shit Sarah are you ok? Is your side hurting?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get me to mom now…have her get a classroom or something cause I need to calm down…" Sarah said almost in a growl. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to Sarah's mom to get her help while Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru took Sarah to a separate place to get her calmed down for the moment until her mom came by.

"Sarah is your side hurting?" Kagome asked. Sarah looked at her with the look of pain but anger and everyone knew that it was a yes. Before Sarah could start yelling her mom and the boys came running up to them and her mom started pulling Sarah to another room then hustled the others in the room as well then locked the door.

"Just what happened? The boys didn't tell me anything so tell me now!" Amaya said.

"Kikyo walked up to Sarah and started bitching her out, but Sarah bitched back and now in a week she and Kikyo are going to fight it out then said Sesshomaru was her man then walked in…he is still in shock from it I think cause he hasn't said a word yet…" Kagome said looking at the still stunned Sesshomaru, he didn't believe what Kikyo said about his mate but more importantly how Sarah yelled back then called him her man. He looked down at his mate and saw that even though she was panting in anger he could see the pain lines starting on her face as she held her side.

"We need to get her to calm down now, I think something happened with the verbal fight and I can tell she isn't feeling good at all." Amaya said. everyone nodded to her and went to help Sarah when everyone heard a loud growl around them, the first thing they did was to look back at Sesshomaru but he only shook his head to them then pointed to Sarah, they looked at her and saw that her aura was forming around her as she continued to growl. No one knew what to do about her anger and was afraid she would attack them.

"Someone…" Sarah growled out in both pain and anger.

"What?" Sango said then moved to Sarah.

"Get…into my bag…and get the dragon…necklace from the front pocket…and give it to me…quickly!" Sarah growled out louder as her aura grew. Kagome was the first to grab her bag then look thru the pockets to find the necklace, finally finding it she pulled it out then went to Sarah who's aura started turning a dark red. Putting the necklace in Sarah's face Kagome waited for something to happen, Sarah looked up to see her necklace in front of her then grabbed for it then fell to the floor.

"Mika, open thy eyes and take all the hatred you desire and feast upon it…" Sarah whispered, everyone heard what Sarah said but Amaya was the only one who gasped at what she said.

"What did she mean from that Amaya?" Sesshomaru finally said coming out of his shocked stage.

"You saw the dragon holding the jewel right? that is her dragon spirit and she is calling to it to take the hatred from Sarah's soul, or enough to calm Sarah down again." Amaya said. Everyone looked at Amaya then back to Sarah and watched as the necklace started to glow then a sudden light flashed and everyone was blinded by the light, when the light dimmed Amaya was the first to see what had happened and saw Mika. She wasn't in her full form but big enough to fit in the room and lower her head to her master, Sesshomaru watch as the dragon lowered its head to his mate and wondered what it would do to her then watched as it breathed in Sarah's aura and saw the red in it turn to a light blue again. Then the light brightened again to blind everyone and as soon as the light was gone everyone saw Sarah holding her necklace in her full angel form, she was in a flowing white gown with long sleeves covering her arms and her wings folded in, she was bare footed and looked like she was walking but they knew she wasn't. She looked to everyone with her icy silver blue eyes and smiled to them, she then turned back to her human form then walked over to them.

"Sorry you had to see that guys, but that little girl got me really mad." Sarah said smiling. Everyone looked at her then started laughing at her comment then all hugged her tightly, Amaya decided to let everyone have their own classroom from now on so Sarah wouldn't be around Kikyo to make Sarah mad again and to let her have all her friends with her whenever she needed them. Amaya then asked about Sarah's wound and Sarah remembered about it and felt her side, she wasn't in anymore pain and wondered why, she asked if her mom would take the bandages off to check it and she agreed then forced the boys into the hallway.

Amaya took the bandages off after having Sarah pull her shirt up and all the girls gasped at how she was fully healed with one change to her tenshi form and cheered in happiness from her fully healed. Pulling her shirt down she ran to the door and told the boys to come in now then told them about her being fully healed and could do things on her own again. The boys congratulated her but Sesshomaru was the only one to hug her and whispered in her ear the promise she made to him. Sarah blushed about it then ignored it when Amaya needed to talk about their new classroom, telling them that this was the room to go to from now on and that Amaya would hire a new set of teachers just for their classroom and everyone cheered about it.

"Man this is best news I heard all day! Oh wait Sarah telling that girl who was boss now was the best." Miroku said. Everyone laughed at him then Sat at the desks knowing that even though they didn't have the teachers yet Sarah's mom would have to teach them for now.

"Hey Sarah? How did you come to own a dragon spirit? Aren't those like really rare to even hear about?" Sango asked.

"I saw it at a store in America, it had a lot of old things but I was drawn to that first and was memorized by it. And I found out what it was when Naraku attacked me the first time and I was hurt bad, Mika came out and healed me up then gave me her strength to beat him then she told me who she was when we left the area and told me all her powers in aiding me." Sarah said pulling out a book and setting it on her new desk. Sango nodded and wondered if it was something that was stolen from her family a long time ago.

"how rare is it anyways? To find and have a dragon spirit?" Kagome asked.

"It is very rare to hear about them, but even rarer to own one, the last one was lost a few decades ago and no one could find it, that's all I know about the last of them." Miroku said. Sarah nodded wondering if Mika was the last dragon spirit of her kind and should ask her next time she comes out. They talked for a while until her mom came back in and said that the teachers would be there tomorrow to teach but for now it would be free study for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 35

It was a couple days after the confrontation with Kikyo and Sarah, whenever either of the two walked on the school grounds Sarah would be walked up to by the girls and say that it was awesome that she stood up to the one girl no one wanted to talk to let alone fight with. Kikyo on the other hand everyone stayed away from her knowing that she probably did sleep with several of the boys. Sarah felt that since she was fully healed that instead of waiting the last five days until the fight she should do it that afternoon when school got out. The others agreed to it and thought it would be the best idea to do because they wanted to see Sarah fight and see Kikyo beaten finally and have someone take her off school grounds so she wouldn't get in trouble by her mom for starting a fight.

The gang agreed to it when she told them while waiting for a new teacher to come into the room, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru liked the idea for beating Kikyo up because she had tried making the two fight over her when she wasn't even worth fighting over and they both left her alone. Kagome even said that Kikyo had tried to hurt her because Inuyasha took her to the junior prom and not Kikyo, so now Sarah had even more reasons to beat Kikyo down for good. The girls at lunch and when school got out told Sarah that Kikyo was a tough fighter but Sarah told them that she was way more of a fighter to take Kikyo down, she even told them after Kikyo she would fight Koga to prove that she was so much stronger then the both of them and the girls asked if she was ok to do that and Sarah reminded them that the doctor said yes to her being at school and even letting her do gym class.

Sarah was walking home her headphones on and listening to the music Sesshomaru made for her song and thought that it would be perfect for it, she smiled listening to the piano solo on it and thought that it would be a perfect song for a slow song and thought that she should work on it when she got done with the fight that night as she hummed to the song, she made sure that it was Sango that found Koga and tell him to meet them in a parking lot near the park where he last got beaten up, and Kagome find Kikyo and let her know about the same spot for the fight, Kagome asked about if she planned on fighting the both of them at the same time and Sarah said that she just might have to do it but planned on fighting Koga first to show that she can deal with fights then go after Kikyo should she get the chance and have anymore energy should Koga learned how to actually fight with people and not let his friends do it. Just as she got home the song ended the second time and she heard someone walking up on her and she looked back to see no one, she got in her defensive mode and walked faster to the door when she was grabbed by her shoulders and pulled backwards by someone strong. Sarah screamed and started struggling when a hand was placed over her mouth and someone growled loud and she stopped moving in fear that it was a demon here to attack or kill her.

"You know little tenshi…you didn't keep your promise to me…you said you were to be mine when your wound heals, and it has healed for a couple of days already. So now, you are mine." Someone said into her ear. Sarah's eyes widened and knew it was Sesshomaru and he wasn't happy about the promise she sort of broke.

"You're going to go in, tell the maids that you are home and head to your room immediately, lock the door and make sure whatever you did before that we don't get in trouble with noise the last time and make sure you are ready for your mate, I will be waiting outside your window." He growled out to her, she nodded to him then she was let go and looked back to see him already gone. She got scared that he would mark her this time for not letting him have her when she was first healed. She walked inside slowly when she was approached by some of the maids letting her know about different things, agreeing to them she slowly walked up to her room afraid of what he would do to her. Opening her door and walking in she quickly shut the door and putting the spell on the room then locked it, she walked over to her desk and set her bag and then went to her dresser to remove her school uniform when someone tapped on her window. She looked and saw it was Sesshomaru looking at her almost angry. She started getting scared at him but went over to her window and opened it to let him in, she quickly closed the window then looked over to Sesshomaru who was at her desk already and his jacket off on her desk.

"Sessho-kun…I'm sorry I didn't…I forgot about it my mom was working with me after school to get my training back and to get back into shape…I'm sorry but I was trying to get myself working up again to make sure I had the chance to fight and defend myself again." Sarah said, he only nodded to her and motioned her to come to him, she was holding her jacket in her hands getting scared at what he could do to her but still went over to him scared. She stopped in front of him looking down a bit, he grabbed her and ripped her jacket away from her making her jump at the action and looked up at him to see his eyes tinted red but he wasn't growling at her. He then grabbed her and pushed her against the wall next to the desk and pinned her there and kissed her roughly, she gasped against his mouth and grabbed his shirt and he growled slipping his tongue into her mouth claiming his territory. She was afraid of what he would do when he went for her shirt and started tugging it out from under her skirt and Sarah made him stop, he pulled away growling and glared at her and she pushed him away from her and pulled her shirt off for him leaving herself in her bra and her skirt. He growled at her looking down at her partly naked and walked over to her only to be stopped by her hand on his chest, he looked at her and saw her eyes were silver blue and he knew she was needing him.

"Sesshomaru…to see more of your mate's body, you have to behave for your mate." She said walking over to him, he watched her and was more interested in her hips swaying side to side coming close to him. He nodded to her then grabbed her hips and pulled her to him hard and forced her to stay against his hips and growling to her.

"Mine…" Sesshomaru growled at her licking her cheek.

"Yours my mate…" Sarah said running her hands down his chest forcing his shirt open and run her hands down his chest and felt him puff up his chest to her and grabbed her hands and licked her neck slowly making her shiver.

"You need me don't you mate?" Sarah gasped in his ear when he moved his hands down to her ass and grabbed it hard.

"Mate has no idea how much I need mate." He growled out to her, she pushed him away and put her finger on his lips.

"You need to speak properly to your mate Sesshomaru, or else all you see is my bra." Sarah said to him. He growled at her but nodded to her knowing he had to play her little game until he could have her fully. She motioned to him and he moved close to her and she took his hands and placed them on her breasts and he squeezed them hard making her moan out to him and arch her breasts into his hands.

"I need you Sarah, badly." He said to her. She looked up at him with pure need in her eyes and kissed him letting him know what she needed.

"Turn demon mate, I want to see my mate in his natural form. And I want you to be a good little puppy for your mate." Sarah said to him, he growled at the thought of being in his real form but was afraid of hurting her.

"I don't want to hurt you Sarah. If I turn demon I might mark you and I know you don't want that right now." He growled out letting her breasts go and kissing her.

"I know you don't want to hurt or mark me, but remember how much of a demon you were in the bathroom a few nights before my attack? I want that kind of demon." Sarah said to him after pulling away. He growled to her and pulled her to her bed and threw her down onto it growling, he dropped the spell on him hiding his demon form then looked down at her growling. She watched as he changed into his real form and shivered when he growled to her and sat up to start undoing his pants when he forced her to stop.

"Now Sarah, I am the one in control since I am a demon. You are to listen to me this time." He growled and watched as she shivered from him but nodded to him.

"Remove your clothes now pet." Sesshomaru said. Sarah nodded again and removed her clothing then sat back on her bed naked for him to see. He growled at her and grabbed her hard and forced her against the wall again hard making her gasp, he growled to her and licked her lips and grabbed her breasts hard making her gasp out.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She gasped out arching her body to him. He growled to her and lowered down and kneeled in front of her and she looked down when he forced one of her legs over his shoulder and he licked her core making her gasp out. He growled and licked her again and she gasped louder and grabbed his hair rolling her head back in pleasure, he growled in content to her and continued licking her making her moan out in pleasure when he carefully pushed a finger into her making her gasp out louder and arch her hips, he growled to her and forced her hip back to the wall with his other hand.

"Stay still pet." He growled at her, he saw her nod but he knew she would have trouble keeping still from the pleasure. She grabbed her own breasts and started rubbing them moaning in pleasure and Sesshomaru saw her playing with herself as he pleasured her.

"M-Master…s-so good…" Sarah said softly. He grinned and slid a second finger into her and she arched her hips hard again making Sesshomaru mad and forced her hips back hard growling at her.

"Be still or I shall punish you pet." He growled at her. She nodded to him and he went back to pleasuring her and she felt she couldn't stand all the pleasure Sesshomaru was giving her when he stopped and stood up in front of her grabbing her legs and forcing her to hold onto his hip with her legs and she saw his pants were already off and gone and he about to push him into her.

"Master please…I need you inside me…please…" Sarah whispered, he only growled at her and forced into her hard making her scream out and him growl loud at her around him as she came from him entering her. He looked at her and growled when he started thrusting into her and she started gasping and moaning closing her eyes from him thrusting into her, she grabbed his arms hard as he thrusted into her fast and hard.

"Pet…look at me…" He growled out at her, she opened her eyes to him and saw that even though his eyes were red she was there was still some gold showing he was controlling his demon even more than before. He kissed her hard making her moan out and wrap her arms around his neck tightly and mewed softly when he growled going faster, she didn't feel the wall leaving her back but felt being laid down into her bed. She pulled back and looked up at him and saw that he was having a little trouble controlling his need and thought of the spell she had waiting for him just for this occasion, she thought of the spell first then before Sesshomaru could go back to pleasuring her she made him hold still as she kissed two fingers and then placed them on his lips and saw her fingers glow a soft red then disappear. He looked at her wondering what she did to him then she kissed him moving away from him, he growled at her and moved closer to her when she held up her hand to him.

"I put a spell on you Sesshomaru, it will help you keep your inner demon calm so you don't have to fight him to be with me. You now can be more of a demon on your mate without marking me." She told him. He looked at her his eyes widened and then grabbed her hard making her gasp out and flipped her over onto her knees leaving her upper body laying on the bed. She looked back at him only to scream out in pleasure as he forced himself back into her hard and he growl at her loud.

"My bitch…" He growled as he thrusted harder into her. She screamed out unable to say anything from how deeper he felt inside her, she gripped the bed sheets tightly screaming in pleasure with every thrust he did.

"Bitch feels good doesn't she?" Sesshomaru growled gripping her hips hard almost digging his claws into her. She gasped out and nodded her head quickly to him and he growled to her.

"Bitch wants more?" He asked her as he stopped thrusting and stayed still inside her.

"Y-Yes master…please I want more…" She panted out. He growled and slowly pulled out to tease her and she moaned from it but also whined.

"Tell master what you want bitch." Sesshomaru growled thrusting hard into her once making her scream out and roll her head back.

"I want master to continue, I'm so close master please…I beg you please…" Sarah said panting out and looking back at him over her shoulder. He growled at her and pulled out of her quickly and flipped her over again and pinned her hands by her head looking down at her. He saw that her eyes were glazed over with need and changing to her silver blue again, he growled and thrusted into her hard again and didn't stop thrusting even as she screamed, he knew it was from pleasure and growled at how she looked.

"Bitch feels good, I might not hold in any longer." Sesshomaru growled out going faster, she nodded to him and saw that she was getting close too, he leaned down and kissed her hard letting her hands go and she immediately wrapped them around his back mewing against his mouth as she kissed him back almost desperately. He grinned and growled at her and went even faster on her and not before long she had her release and screamed digging her nails into his back making him growl, he thrusted several times more then had his release pinning her shivering body to the bed as he growled in content at her. He pulled back to see her panting hard and her eyes closed, he slowly pulled out of her making her shiver even more then laid next to her pulling her to his side and slowly kissed her forehead, then her eyes, her nose, then her lips. She looked up at him and her eyes changed back to her normal but beautiful brown eyes that looked like she was content at him.

"Sarah, did I hurt you at all? Was I too rough on you?" He asked her first concerned he was too much on her again moving some of her hair out of her face then ran his thumb along her lip.

"N-No you weren't, it felt really good Sessho-kun." She whispered laying her head on his chest, he smiled down at her and rubbed her back slowly and heard her moan at him rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before my tenshi, me and my demon were upset that you didn't tell us anything and thought that you didn't want anything from me." He said to her. She sat up next to him then kissed him making him sit up too, she moved to sit on his lap and he let her play with his hair.

"Sessho-kun I know how you felt, I just wanted to be ready if I was attacked, I was going to tell you this afternoon after the fight with the idiots but you already made the choice and we had some special fun together again." Sarah said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry…I should of held more control over my demon and his words better then." He said to her looking down and away from her. She put her hand on his face and made him look at her and she kissed him gently.

"It's ok my puppy, I'm not mad at you." She told him when she pulled away. He nodded to her and held onto her when she said she needed to get ready for the fight, he let her go and watched as she left to the bathroom to shower, she told him to look for an outfit that she could wear that he would like and not go hostile on her for being too sexy and jumped into the shower.

He grinned and got up to look threw her clothes and thought loose fitting jeans with a loose but tight fitted kimono like top with be perfect, laying them on the bed he then went into the bathroom and joined her in the shower and washed her off while she said she liked it. He smiled and washed her hair then her body and teased her gently making her moan out, he made her rise herself off then to go get dressed as he washed himself off before they got into it again and would be late for the fight, she smiled and kissed him then grabbed a towel and dried herself off in the bathroom knowing to tease Sesshomaru and dropped the towel to the floor and walked out naked, he growled softly but went to take his shower then jumped out when he was done and saw that she was back in the bathroom putting her makeup on.

"Nice choice on the outfit Sessho-kun, I needed something loose to fight in, that last outfit was way too tight on me and couldn't do my best moves. I also noticed that you didn't pull out a pair of panties for me to wear. Naughty little puppy I have as my mate." She said smiling at him. He smiled at her then kissed her cheek leaving the bathroom to pull on his clothes and leaving her to wonder what he was planning on, just as he got done with fixing his shirt she came out and said for him to sit that she would like to braid his hair for him. He saw that her hair was braided and guessed that she did it to keep her hair out of her face while she fought, he agreed to her then sat on the floor as she took the bed, she braided his hair and commented on how soft it felt to herself and he smiled about his hair being soft to her.

When she was done she pulled his head back and kissed him upside down and smiled at him. He smiled back then got up to hold out his hand to her, she took it smiling then they grabbed some things like jackets and keys they would need and walked out to the parking lot they were to meet the others at, Kagome met up with them saying Inuyasha was already there with Sango and Koga waiting for her. They walked together talking at how she would beat the two up as they walked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 36

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked next to Sarah talking to her and laughed at her strategy for beating the two second most hated people in the school. She told them that if Kikyo was to attack first she would just do the normal back ally beat down on her, and if Kikyo was to pass out after the fight she would then go to Koga who was to get a harder beat down to teach him the final message about pissing Sarah off. She said she didn't know if the fighting would bring on her tenshi form but if it did just go with what she would first say, it would only mess with the others for a bit and if Koga still attacked she would deal with him with a single blow, but if he didn't she would still hit him with a single blow and knew what to do about it. As they walked they were just about to get to the spot to meet the others Sarah had an idea on how to scare the others.

"Hey, what if I only had my wings out and I came in holding you guys to scare both Koga and Kikyo? You think that would get a laugh out of it?" Sarah asked making the other two stop.

"Well how would you explain it thought?" Kagome asked.

"I would say that I am part tenshi and that it was on my mother's side but it always skips a generation so I get that tenshi gene?" Sarah said thinking out loud.

"That sounds like a good plan, but why not full tenshi? There are no parts in angels I do not think. And besides your mom would say it wouldn't be just her side it is your father's too." Sesshomaru said.

"Well true, maybe I should just go with being a tenshi and it is from both sides but I just found out only a year or so ago and that I am so advanced in my powers unlike the others that I could be fooled with being someone who has known her powers for like years?" Sarah asked again.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go with that then we can head over there!" Kagome said putting her fist into the air smiling. The other two laughed at her action and almost fell over from the laughing and Kagome joined in with them laughing. Sarah told Kagome when they were done laughing to text the others and tell them the plan and to not freak out about it but to only go with what Sarah said about her coming in holding the others as she flew in. Sarah then took both of their hands then let her wings come out and said a spell to keep only her wings out for the time being, she held on tight to her friend and mate then flew into the sky and headed towards the parking lot laughing at how she felt even thought she had two people to watch out for so they don't get hurt or they lose their grip on her hands. She looked down to Sesshomaru and smiled at him and told him it was easy to fly with them, he only nodded because he was so interested in the scenery he couldn't talk.

Appearing suddenly at the parking lot all three saw everyone look up at them gasping, but Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were the only ones not gasping at them, Sarah landed letting the other two touch the ground first then she and hid her wings again.

"What the fuck?" was the loudest she heard and saw that it was both Kikyo and Koga saying it. Sarah thought that Koga must of already forgotten the first time he saw her when he caught both her and Sesshomaru in that classroom after learning who it was who killed his father.

"Yeah yeah I know 'what the fuck is she' blah, blah, blah. Truth is that I am a tenshi from both sides of my family only I found out like a year in a half ago who I was but am so much powerful then the other newbie's that I am supposedly one of the more powerful then all tenshi's." Sarah said sighing and cracking her knuckles. The group held in their laugh knowing it was all a lie but didn't say anything about it as the three walked closer.

"So Sesshomaru-kun, you left me for a little tenshi skank? You really haven't moved up in the dating scene. I'm the more powerful one here." Kikyo said. Sarah started getting more angry and moved towards her first.

"You have no idea how much more powerful I am you little bitch, I am a pure angel, I cannot be killed, my powers are unlimited, and I do not quit. So I think you should shut your little trap before you say something else you will regret, and I mean it I can kill you in one single shot if I wanted to." Sarah said getting in Kikyo's face knowing her eyes were changing colors.

"Ok you two back it off the fight hasn't started yet." Kagome said pulling Sarah away from the other girl and to the group. Both Kikyo and Koga went to the other side to their groupies and got ready for the fight, Sarah told the other three what her plan was and to interfere if they saw her starting or trying to change into her full tenshi form, but if she suddenly did to get everyone at a safe distance but leave the two she was to fight in the same spot. They agreed to it then turned around to stare down the two who caused anger in her, they had their backs turned to her and were talking to their group and getting them pumped up to fight. Sesshomaru was to be the referee since it was his mate fighting and his ex fighting her, he walked out to the middle of the area and called to both of them and saw that it was not what Sarah said would happen, Koga was going to be the first one to attack. Koga was thinking that if he fought her first she would get worn down from their fight and be slower with Kikyo, but he remembered that with only a few punches the last time he met up with her he was down for the count and saw that she didn't even break a sweat.

"So I get to fight you first huh? What a sad little demon mutt to come back for another beat down." Sarah said when she stopped in front of him at least an arm's length away. He looked at her surprised that she knew what he was before even letting his guard down.

"You're the one who talking, I'm only here for the rematch and to show that your just a little girl and you can't take me down." He said almost in a whisper.

"Oh you mean a rematch of the fight where I beat you to a bloody pulp and broke several of your little ribs? And I ain't a little girl when I can easily beat you up." Sarah said loudly and heard everyone gasp.

"You only showed up to back talk me I guess because you haven't said lets fight or nothing, I think that your just scared like all little girls are." Koga said getting close to her only to be pushed back my Sesshomaru.

"I showed up because I am all healed up from my attack, and I can take you down once again." Sarah said putting on a new pair of fight gloves then getting in her attack form. Koga grinned and got ready to attack and Sesshomaru told them and everyone around them that it would be a one round fight, and kind of hits are allowed then got out of the way of the two. Just as he did Sarah was the one to attack first by throwing a kick into his face sending him flying back into the crowd, he did a flip then got his balance again and attacked her but only missed when she moved out of his way.

"You just too slow for me Koga-baka. You don't know when to learn that I am a better fighter then you." Sarah taunted when he attacked again. He only growled at her and tried grabbing her but to miss when she jumped and slammed her elbow into his back and pinning him to the ground.

"Poor little demon puppy. Can't even get a little girl, what is it don't have the balls to really get me?" Sarah said still taunting him as she held him down.

"You bitch how do you know I am a demon?" Koga growled finally getting annoyed at how she knew about him then throwing Sarah off him to see her only black flip once then get into another stance.

"Oh you poor puppy you still haven't figured it out? I have known all this time since meeting you in the school hallway what you were. You're a wolf demon with power but not much power with girls, I have also learned while I was healing all about you Koga, prince of the wolf clans." Sarah said pacing around him, he watched her and before he could move she was already in his face throwing her punches. He tried punching her back but she always moved out of the way of his fist and made him miss every time. She backed off him to let him catch his breath and smiled at him.

"See? I don't run out of energy so quickly with little punches like I just did. And if I want I can just end it now, but I want you to learn your lesson about telling everyone about how I am too weak, because I am not weak and I can beat you." Sarah said walking around Koga slowly.

"Sarah just finish him off already. Just as you said he is too weak!" Sango yelled out. Sarah grinned and gave Sango a thumbs up to her and didn't see that Koga ran straight for her and punched her hard in the face then kicked her in her stomach making her fly out of the circle that was around her.

"What was that you said about being the one to take me down?" Koga said standing where he was when he kicked her. Everyone gasped but Sesshomaru and the others ran to her when she didn't move, he moved her head to see that she was conscious but stunned and a little blood coming from her mouth.

"Sarah? Speak to me my little tenshi." He whispered to her wiping the blood off her chin and mouth. She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were starting to change from brown to the silver blue he always saw when she was in battle or having their alone time together, he knew that she was pissed when he saw her face turn from stunned to pure hatred. She got up with the help of Sesshomaru and stood facing Koga with her head down and her hands turning into fists.

"Koga is dead now…" She growled out lowly. The others moved away from her as she started walking to Koga, getting scared he got into a fight stance again ready for anything she would do, but he didn't know that she had something planned for him.

"Bad move on your part you worthless demon mutt…" She growled out stopping and glared at him. She raised her hand and it started glowing a mix of white and blue, before Koga moved she shot a bright beam that flew from her hand right into Koga, when the beam faded they saw Koga laying on the ground unconscious. Everyone gasped at her then looked at Koga. Sesshomaru knew that Sarah was really mad and knew that Kikyo was going to be almost killed from Sarah in this state. He only hoped that he could calm her down before the next fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 37

Sarah looked over to the one girl that she hated even more then Koga, Kikyo looked like she wasn't even bothered that Sarah took Koga out with one spell. Sarah started walking towards Kikyo when she was grabbed and was being pulled away by someone, she looked back and saw it was both Kagome and Sango pulling her back and made a circle around her.

"Let me go beat her down I have a fight to get with her." Sarah said growling.

"Calm down first Sarah, your mom said we need to calm you down should you get like too angry." Kagome said.

"I'm angry because that mutt laid a hand on me and how that skank over their called me a bitch for being with my Sessho-kun." Sarah said.

"Yes we know but calm down first. We don't want you to kill her just teach her a lesson then we can leave to pick her bloody self up." Inuyasha said, everyone nodded to him and kept around her.

"Fine, but if she says one word about me being with him or just saying something Sessho-kun needed and her say that he is hers, she will go down so hard no one will know who she was." Sarah said calming down finally. The others laughed at her and Sesshomaru moved closer to her and kissed her gently.

"Just be sure you don't let her words get to you, you are the women here and not her, she's the only girl who whores herself out to others." Sesshomaru said to her. She smiled and agreed to him only because he asked. She told the others that she was fully calmed down and wanted to fight now and they moved out of her way and followed her to the circle again.

"Are you ready bitch? Cause your going down." Sarah said after getting into her fighting stance again.

"I have been ready little whore." Kikyo said walking over. Sarah started getting angry but then remembered to just ignore her, Sesshomaru came back and said the same thing about the first fight only with them. He also said that to not injure the other fighter using excessive force, Sarah only rolled her eyes when Kikyo started complaining about it but instead went with it. Just as he got out of the way Kikyo went to give the first punch but Sarah grabbed it and twisted her arm around and pinned it behind her.

"Nice try whore, but you can't be so slow against me." Sarah said kicking Kikyo away making her fall. Kikyo didn't stay down but got right back up and went for another punch but missed when Sarah moved out of the way.

"Once again, your just too slow. You don't even know how to fight." Sarah said. Kikyo screamed and then lunged at Sarah only to be kicked hard in the gut making her loose all the air in her then getting knocked out with a single hit to the back of her head, Sarah let Kikyo drop to the ground and wiped all the dirt off her then looked down at her.

"Don't try to get near my Sessho-kun, cause next time, you're going away for a long time." Sarah said, she walked over to the others then everyone around started cheering for Sarah and ran to her saying how awesome she was and that it was cool how she took out both Koga and Kikyo. She thanked them but said to get home quickly cause she knew that there would be police around soon, everyone gasped and ran their separate ways leaving her, and her group of friends their still.

"Fuck Sarah that was awesome!" Miroku said.

"You know it, now let's get out of here and get some food cause am hungry!" Sarah said smiling. Everyone laughed at her but went with her to the closest food place they could find and went with it. Everyone ordered something different but Sarah needed help with reading the menu and since the girls sat next to her they helped her out with it then let her order her food, they all got milkshakes as a congratulation drink and cheered for Sarah for finally defeating the most annoying people in the whole school. Sarah grinned and told them that she would of done it anyways if they didn't piss her off she just hated them to death. Sesshomaru was glad that she didn't get too hurt but still got worried when Koga kicked her in her stomach after the punch to her face.

"Sesshomaru stop staring at me your going to end up doing something to yourself." Sarah said throwing her paper ball at him making him come out of his mind.

"I was only thinking of you, is that a problem?" He asked her.

"It is if it involves something other than the fight." She said taking a drink of her milkshake, everyone chuckled after Sesshomaru almost fell out of his chair. He glared at her and saw she only had one eyebrow raised at him making him think that it was the something else she was thinking off.

"It was of the fight. I just was wondering if the kick to your stomach hurt or not." He said gaining control over his emotion.

"No the pain went away after the fight with Kikyo. I am fine now as you can see, now behave or no more treats." She said smiling. Kagome had almost spit her drink trying to laugh but then everyone laughed at her and she laughed with them. Their food came out and they all enjoyed eating together, after their dinner was done they all laid out their money for the bill then made Sesshomaru pay it as the girls went to the bathroom together.

"Man I can't believe the fight still." Sango said.

"Well you better believe it cause it happened." Sarah said standing at the sinks fixing her makeup.

"Yes we know but we kind of guessed it would be more violent." Kagome said.

"Maybe next time they piss me off it can be." Sarah replied after putting some lip stick on. The other girls laughed after coming out and Sarah only smiled at them moving out of the way.

"So how have you been doing with Sesshomaru? Anything new going on?" Sango asked after drying her hands. Sarah shook her head not knowing if anything was new with her and him but waited for them.

"I don't think there is anything, I mean the usual him being nice, working out with me so I can get all my rest fat off. Giving me the music for one of my songs, he came over today by surprise and we talked." Sarah said.

"Oh you got the music? God it is so beautiful how he plays the piano." Kagome said.

"I take it you heard him before?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Duh I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend, I hear Sesshomaru playing almost all the time." Kagome replied and they all walked out.

"So when can we hear the song?" Sango asked.

"When I get down with it, record it, put it onto a CD, make copy of that CD then give it to you guys." Sarah replied. The girls laughed at her and met up with the guys who were looking at them like they were nuts or something, but the girls ignored them to tease them and walked out of the restaurant and continued talking to each other knowing that the guys followed them watching them from behind.

"So anything going on? I may be in my human form but I can still smell you all over her Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"We have been…courting for these few months. Like I said several times to everyone." Sesshomaru told him trying to keep the lie from being noticed.

"You're lying, I smell your scent heavier on her like as in intimate." Miroku commented, Sesshomaru tried not to groan about it but he knew that he was caught about it.

"Ok fine, we have been intimate, but we haven't fully mated yet, I want to make sure she is ok with being my mate." Sesshomaru said hiding his blush. The guys heard the girls laugh over something but ignored it and went back to questioning Sesshomaru as they all headed to Sarah's house.

"So what do you think the boys are talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Knowing them? Probably how our butts look. Mainly for Miroku-Chan though." Sarah said smiling, both Sango and Kagome laughed at her. They talked about what movie they could watch and Sarah said as before anything in her collection, Kagome made a comment on how she didn't have any kind of horror movie in said collection and Sarah said that she hated horror movies, even thought she knew that they were fake and she always fought knowing what blood looked like and how it felt on her skin she felt like they were partly real and how people sudden jump out to scare or kill the victim always scared her. Sango got the idea of playing one from Sarah's mother's collection of movies and planned on asking to watch one and hid he secret from Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 38

"Sango I am going to kill you!" Sarah yelled. Sango only laughed and continued running around the house. Just as she planned she got the horror movie and played it out as picking out one of Sarah's movies, she put it in while Sarah was out talking to her mom, she pressed play before the others knew what she put it then waited for Sarah to join them. Just as everyone sat down she walked in and jumped onto the bed and bounce there then cuddled up to Sesshomaru who was already on her bed making everyone awe at her. Sango pressed play and Sarah wondered what movie they picked because she couldn't remember what one it was, then the name of the movie came up and Sarah got scared immediately knowing what the movie was and gripped Sesshomaru's arm hard.

He looked down at her and wondered if she had a fear of horror movies, he let her grip his arm hard and held her when there was a real gory scene and she screamed covering her eyes. When the movie was over and the clown face on the TV went away was when Sarah went for Sango but she was already out of the room and running down the stairs, so as this all was happening all the maids and butlers plus Sarah's mom and their friends watched as Sarah chased Sango trying to get her.

"Sarah I was only trying to help!" Sango screamed running.

"Making me watch a horror movie wasn't helping it was torture!" Sarah yelled back and tried catching her.

"Sarah come on and stop it. Be more lady like." Miroku teased.

"I'll show you lady like when I'm done with you!" Sarah yelled at him, everyone laughed at him and how he looked when he was threatened. There was a scream and everyone looked and saw that Sarah caught Sango, everyone sighed knowing the fun was over for now.

"Sarah I really am sorry but I was only trying to help you! Don't hurt me!" Sango yelled.

"Sango stop it, I was only trying to scare you is all." Sarah said crossing her arms. Sango looked at her friend like she was struck by lightning.

"Now you know how I felt watching that movie." Sarah said getting off Sango, she helped her friend up who was still stunned at her and they both walked up to Sarah's room and found Miroku hiding behind the chair scared at what Sarah would do, she looked at him once and made a quick move making him scream out and hid again.

"Ketsu ana…" Sarah said to him, the others laughed then sat down on her bed.

"So what should we do now? Play a game?" Kagome asked sitting next to Sarah who was on Sesshomaru's lap and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but what kind of game?" Sango asked.

"How bout Truth or Dare? That's a fun game." Sarah said. the others agreed to it and did a quick test of rock, paper, and scissor's to see who would go first, it ended up with Sesshomaru and Sarah being the last two to fight it out, with one move it ended with Sesshomaru going first and to ask whoever he wanted to ask.

"Sarah, truth or dare?" He asked, everyone giggled knowing that he would ask Sarah first.

"Hmmm…truth." Sarah replied.

"Do you really plan on letting us hear your song?" He asked her. Everyone saw her blush lightly but waited for her answer.

"Y-Yes…but only when I'm finished with it!" She said covering her face. Everyone laughed and awed at her, she told the others to stop it cause it was her turn to ask.

"Hmmm…Kagome, truth or dare?" She asked Kagome.

"Um…how about dare?" She replied. Sarah grinned knowing a perfect dare but decided not to use it for it would probably embarrass Kagome. Sarah thought of another dare she could say and no one but the person would be embarrassed about it.

"I dare you, to sit on Inu-chan's lap, and to stay on his lap for the rest of the game." Sarah said. Kagome was the only one to gasp but was fully blushing about having to sit on her boyfriends lap. She saw that he was blushing too but looking away with his legs crossed, she climbed into his lap and sat there blushing.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Kagome asked, everyone looked at him as he thought of what to take.

"Truth." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Why in the world would you date that skanky ass hoe Kikyo?" Kagome asked and everyone looked at him.

"To tell the truth, I don't know why. I don't even remember even asking her out." He told Kagome, Sarah nodded to him and leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around her making her feel like she was fully safe with him.

"Hmmm…Miroku, truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked, everyone looked at the still scared Miroku hiding near Sango.

"Um…d-dare?" He said stuttering. Sesshomaru grinned knowing what to have him do and saw that Miroku hid right behind Sango knowing he was going to get it this time.

"Miroku I dare you, to dress in one of Sarah's school uniforms and put your hair up in pig tails, for the rest of the day. Meaning when we leave you have to wear it out in public." He said. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru then burst into laughter at his dare for Miroku.

"Oh god Sesshomaru that is the best dare ever!" Inuyasha laughed out.

"Oh thank god I have enough uniforms!" Sarah gasped out from laughing, everyone looked at Miroku who looked so dumbfounded that everyone kept laughing at him. Sarah gasped out asking Sango who was closet to get her other uniform for him, she did and then gave it to Miroku and told him to get into the bathroom, he nodded knowing that it was partly as a punishment. When he was done he looked like a really ugly girl in her uniform and had Kagome and Sarah's help putting his hair up in pigtails.

"Well don't you just look lovely Miroku-chan." Sarah snorted out trying to hold her laughter. Miroku only groaned out and felt humiliated but he figured that this was his punishment instead of getting hit by Sarah.

"Well now that is something I don't need to see a boy wearing…" Someone said, everyone looked and saw that it was Amaya standing in the doorway with a phone to her ear.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Sarah asked her mom.

"Kagome's mom called and asked if she could get home it is family night, and I'm on the phone with Miroku's uncle wanting to let Miroku know he forgot to clean the shrine again and is in big trouble again." Amaya said.

"Please don't tell me he knows about this." Miroku asked almost pleading.

"Oh he knows. And now he wonders if Miroku was for the other gender." Amaya said covering the mouth piece. Miroku groaned smacking his head hard.

"Please tell him I am on my way home now…" Miroku said heading to the bathroom.

"You have to keep the uniform on Miroku remember?" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Sessho-kun let him change, his uncle is already mad." Sarah said. he looked at her and immediately fell for the puppy look that his father always did to Izayoi.

"Oh fine, but next time he will keep it on him." He said sighing, Sarah smiled and went back to sitting on the bed with Sesshomaru and Kagome started picking her bag up as Inuyasha offered to walk her home since he was heading back to the house to be with his mom and help out with Rin. They both left saying their good bye's to everyone, Miroku followed shortly after and ran off home before he could get in more than enough trouble than he already was in. Sango left as well saying she needed to get dinner started and do her homework for tomorrow, Amaya asked about Sesshomaru leaving as well but he told her that he wanted to stay for a little while and be with Sarah. Amaya said she was alright with it but not to do anything they would regret which made Sarah blush deeply and yell at her mom to get out, thanking god she did Sarah got up quickly and shut her door then went back to sitting with Sesshomaru.

"I can't believe you made him dress up in my uniform Sessho-kun, your such a evil man. But that's how I love you, big, mean and evil." Sarah said giggling.

"Well that's for telling you how to act, I thought that since you are going to be my mate I should protect your lady-ness and let you act however you want my little tenshi." Sesshomaru said grinning down at her. She smiled at him and then kissed him deeply, he kissed her back moving her from next to him to on his lap and left his hands on her waist not going any farther than that. They pulled away only when Sesshomaru's phone started to ring and he groaned about having to stop, he looked at his phone and recognized it at the D of C central and wondered what they wanted to talk about. It turned out that since now everything was taken care of he was the new heir to the family fortune and needed to find a mate before the month's end, he told them he has but he was still courting her and they interrupted him saying that it didn't matter that he would have to make his choice by the end of the month or he doesn't get anything, and it would have to be with the one he was with at the moment and hoped the girl knew what would happen then hung up with him.

"Sessho-kun? Are you ok?" Sarah asked him when he got off the phone.

"It was the d of c central…" He said.

"What?" She asked again trying to have him look at her.

"They want me to find a mate or else I lose all my father's fortune…" He said again not looking at her, she wondered what he meant then realized that he said he was courting her but now needed to find a mate. He looked up at her and she saw that his face was confused at what to do about it, she touched his face and he held onto hers and ran his finger along her jaw line looking into her eyes. They stayed in silence when he told her he needed to leave for his home to think about everything, she nodded to him and led him to the door saying it would be ok hopefully, he only nodded to her then kissed her deeply, he then left without another word leaving her to watch him leave her at her front door hoping that he would make the right choice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 39

It had been a few days since the call, both Sesshomaru and Sarah didn't talk much during the time and it made it feel very uneasy about everything. He would pick her up at her house like always but then only asked how she slept then that was it, he always held her hand but that was about it on what they did. The others asked if it was a lover's fight but Sarah always said that there was family problems going on with his family and he was upset about it, then they all went to their classes and left the group go to their separate classroom. After school he would walk her back home and held her closer to him then the morning before, she wondered if it was that they didn't talk about much anymore but let him do what he wanted for the time being.

After taking her to her door he kissed her forehead and always whispered that he loved her then left, she would whisper back her love for him knowing he would hear her then went inside, like clockwork she went to her room, did her homework, changed into her normal clothes then sat down at her desk to pull up her internet window to surf the net but go right to the song need you now by lady antebellum. She would sing along to it thinking that the man missing her was Sesshomaru and she was the girl and how they both felt about each other, Amaya saw that her daughter wasn't much happy anymore but knew what was going on and asked Sarah if she was alright, only getting a shrug shoulder she took that answer and went back to her other job of making sure everything was set.

It was almost a week when Sarah decided to go down to her music studio and work on the song she had, but when she tried she always went back to the song and she would have to stop working on the song at task. She finally gave up trying to work on her song for the seventh time and thought that if she sang the song that was in her head it would make it go away. She walked over to the computer and pulled up the video of the song, she then downloaded it and edited it to go off when she would hit the space bar in the little recording box and cut out the girl voice in the song, she quickly walked into the box and shut the door. She moved to the mic and put on the headphones but knew it would play in the normal area as well, she pressed play and the first notes of the song then started singing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered around the floor,  
>reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,  
>for me it happens all the time.<br>__**(Man and Sarah.)  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm all alone and I need you now,  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**__  
><em>_(Man)  
><span>__Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,<br>and I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time.__  
><em>_**It's a quarter after one,  
>I'm a little drunk and I need you now,<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.<strong>__  
><em>_Oh oh.__  
><em>_**Yes I'd rather hurt then feel nothing, at all.**__  
>It's a quarter after one,<br>I'm all alone and I need you now.  
><em>_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__  
><em>_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**__  
><em>_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**__  
>Oh baby I need you now.<em>

When the song was done and over with Sarah sighed and felt better to sing it she sat the headphones down and walked out to see Sesshomaru looking at her with a rose in hand wearing a dark brown suit and his eyes wide, Sarah immediately blushed deeply being caught singing again and went to hid but tripped over the trash can full of scrap paper and fell onto the ground groaning in the pain, Sesshomaru walked over to her and helped her get on her feet again.

"Are you ok Sarah?" He asked her after picking up the scrap paper. She nodded to him and brushed out her hair then put it into a side ponytail and waited for him to say something else.

"Um…is there…something you um…need Sessho-kun?" she said not looking at him feeling embarrassed still and ran her hands over her hair.

"Well yes…there is something I need, can we talk?" He asked her looking at her and saw that she wasn't looking at him. She nodded to him and pulled up another chair for him and sat down at the desk, she started thinking that he was going to dump her for a female demon and leave her behind in his memories. He pulled the other chair to rest in front of her and he sat down looking at her, he didn't know how to begin or where to because of her not talking to him, and how he acted with her. He took her hand and placed the rose he had for her in her hand and saw that she looked at it and smiled.

"Sarah…I know there is no excuse for how I was this last week…but will you forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked. Sarah looked up at him and saw that he was really sorry for it all and nodded to him, he smiled a bit and kissed her lightly, she kissed him back not noticing that he was taking her left hand to slide a ring onto her ring finger until he was done. She pulled away and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life; it was a diamond ring with a big diamond in the middle and two medium sapphires next to it. She remembered seeing this in a outing before when they were at the mall, she loved the ring a lot but it was way out of her price range and only took a mental picture of it. She looked up at him wondering if he saw her looking at the ring and got it for her.

"Sarah…this ring is the exact one I saw you looking at the mall, I remember you asking the clerk to let you try it on, and it was a perfect fit but told him that it was out of your budget range after he told you the price, after you handed him the ring then moved to the necklaces I told the clerk to keep it out because I would be buying it along with any necklace you chose, and you got the heart and key set and then you moved away." He told her, she only nodded to him but continued to listen to him as she touched the heart part of her necklace and remembered giving him the key necklace telling him only he had her one heart key and he kissed her right in the mall.

"When we left the same clerk quickly gave me the ring and said good luck to me, but I told him I didn't needed any luck because I had already found my luck from you." He said lifting her head to look at him.

"The reason I got the ring was because I love you more than anything I have ever loved, and I wanted to ask if you would be my valentine, and my wife." He asked her softly. Sarah looked at him a bit confused about him asking her to his valentine but knew he was proposing to her.

"Yes I will be your wife Sesshomaru, but valentine?" Sarah asked.

"It is February the fourteenth. Valentine's Day? You don't remember the holidays do you?" He asked, she shook her head to him.

"While you were healing, you were in and out of consciousness a lot from the pain and healing process, along with your mom making you sleep to keep you from feeling the pain so you missed Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years, it took a few months before she could keep you awake fully and until the ointment she made was ready. The month you were attacked was a late fall which was still warm, when you were getting better it was about mid January you started going to school, but then had that thing in your side cause you even more pain and was forced another few weeks to rest. It is now Valentine 's Day, you don't remember the valentine cards the others gave you?" he told her looking at her concerned but glad she said yes to marry him.

"No…I don't remember…but I was so deep in my thoughts about you I didn't even pay attention to anyone about anything except the teachers." She told him. He only nodded to her and pulled her to him and she sat right on his lap and kissed him deeply, he kissed her back just as deeply and held her to him and held her hand when she grabbed his.

"Sessho-kun, what are you going to tell the D of C central?" She asked him when they both pulled away.

"I was thinking, that you be a surprise. Wait until the D of C central calls for me and bring you with me but you would be in your white angel clothing, then as we walk in they ask who you are and you say something creative then ask me to show your true self should they say you should prove yourself. Then tell them that you already said yes months before but wasn't ready to be mated yet." Sesshomaru told her. She nodded to him then kissed him again after getting off his lap then took his hand and took him back upstairs and they both asked Amaya if it was alright for him to stay for dinner, along with everyone else. Amaya said it wasn't a problem and started looking in her cook book for dinner ideas as both Sarah and Sesshomaru went to her room to call their friends and his family then talked out how to tell the others about the proposal.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 40

It was only a few days since he proposed but Sarah was already showing it off like a promise ring to the girls in their group and the girls at school. Even though both Sesshomaru and her knew they were engaged they wanted to wait until the d of c central called for him, when Kikyo walked onto school grounds after some time being away from the fight she and Sarah had she saw that Sarah was wearing the ring, she asked one of her closest friends who she had left what was going on and was told that Sesshomaru gave Sarah a promise ring but she thought that it wasn't that but an engagement ring. Kikyo felt furious about her not getting one when she was with Sesshomaru but left knowing if she started something she would get beaten down once again.

"Sessho-kun, I feel so bad for lying to my friends, well not to big mouth Miroku but to Kagome and Sango it feels wrong. They are my girl friends and I know they wouldn't tell anyone, it is hard keeping it from them." Sarah said one day after school while they walked home.

"I know my little tenshi but we have to keep it secret, soon you can tell them I promise." He told her kissing her hand, Sarah smiled at him and pulled him closer to hold his arm and walked together like that.

"Has your mother found out yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No she hasn't, thank the goddess's for that. I wouldn't know what to say or do if she did find out." Sarah said sighing, he chuckled to her and kissed her head saying to not worry about it so much. She only nodded to him then asked about him coming in to her house and helping her with her homework for a bit and he agreed as long as her mother didn't hear them talking about their engagement should they both start talking about it. She smiled to him then opened the door to her home and was confronted by several of the maids and was asked about several things.

"Ok ok what's going on?" Sarah asked them after getting them to calm down.

"It is your mother miss, a man came by today and asked to speak to her alone and they went to her office. They have not come out for a long time and we don't know if something is wrong or she is hurt!" One maid said.

"Well did you try opening the door?" Sarah asked. The one maid who spoke first shook her head no and said that it was locked right after they entered her office. Sarah started getting worried about it then asked one of the maids to take her bag to her room then started for the stairs, Sesshomaru was right behind her and instead of running up the stairs making them both weak he grabbed her and jumped to the third floor where her mother's office was, setting her down once he landed she ran to the door and tried opening it but like the maids said it was locked.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to her. Instead of a response Sarah kicked the door in then ran in only to find a older man in a suit sitting on the desk facing them.

"Who are you and what have you done to my mother!" Sarah yelled getting angry.

"She is fine, she and I have been waiting for you to come home." The man said getting up from his spot and reviling her mother at her desk with her hands folded and her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about? And you still haven't told me who you are and why you are in my home." Sarah said starting to get defensive.

"Sarah, this is your grandfather Tayoa, he is your father's father. You need to respect him." Amaya said.

"If he is my grandfather then why did he choose now the time to show his stupid face. He should of shown it when he found out his son died and had a wife and daughter." Sarah said.

"Young lady that is not how you speak to your elders. You will speak with respect to me even when you are angry." Tayoa said.

"Are you the man of this house?" Sarah asked crossing her arms over her chest. Amaya sighed knowing where this would go, Sesshomaru put his hand on Sarah's shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"No I am not, but that doesn't matter at this moment." Tayoa said.

"Actually it does, if you are not the man of the house you have no say over me what so ever. You may not know this, hell not even my own mom knows this but I have had trouble with father figures in my past going from one foster home to another, no one could control me because I knew my father was murdered by either your men or my other grandfather's men. So don't even try telling me what to do." Sarah said shrugging Sesshomaru's hand off her as she left.

"Sarah get back here we are still talking!" Amaya yelled getting off her chair. Tayoa didn't know how to react to his granddaughters behavior and got angry at her, he stormed after her ignoring Amaya and pushing his way past Sesshomaru.

"Young lady your mother told you to get back to the office, I have never met such a disrespectful child in my lifetime but you are going to listen to your mother." Tayoa said grabbing Sarah by her arm.

"You have no right telling me what to do, you have no right touching me either Tayoa!" Sarah yelled and said a spell where his hand burned on her arm and he pulled away hissing in pain. Sarah then went to her room and slammed the door then locked it from the inside. She put a spell on the door to keep anyone she wanted out of the room then sat at her bed kicking her slippers off then laid on her bed.

"Amaya your daughter is so out of control she need to be taught a lesson, she just burned my hand from a single spell. How advanced is she is spells? At her age she should still be learning how to cast barriers and heal." Tayoa said.

"She knows more then I know of, and a pure tenshi learns faster than a normal tenshi her age. She knows about everything me and her teacher taught her and some she taught herself. And that is how she is, she got her attitude from your son." Amaya said sitting down at her chair. Tayoa sighed and thought the spell to make him heal but saw that he wasn't healing like he was supposed to.

"She left you a mark didn't she? She normally does that when she wants or proves that she means business." Sesshomaru said walking over the Amaya's desk.

"What is it to you demon?" Tayoa said growling.

"She is my soon to be mate and I know her more than you do. She left you that mark to tell you do not mess with her or more will come." Sesshomaru said suppressing his urge to growl at the man.

"What? You did not tell me this Amaya, why would you allow a demon marry my granddaughter? Let alone mate one!" Tayoa yelled storming over to Amaya's desk but was stopped when Amaya stood up and glared at him.

"You do not tell me what I do about my daughter, she is allowed to marry who she wants and she has chose Sesshomaru as that man. Yes he is a demon but if you saw how much they loved each other you would think they were married for years already, now I suggest you leave my home and not bother us for a very long time!" Amaya yelled. Getting the idea Tayoa nodded and left the room with one last glare to Sesshomaru then left all together, sighing Amaya sat down and rubbed her head from how angry she was with the man.

"Amaya, may I ask why you brought that man into your home when you knew he was going to be that way." Sesshomaru said.

"I wanted my daughter to see what kind of man her grandfather was, he never approved of me when he found out about me by accident when he walked into his sons home and I was there. He planned the attack but didn't think my own father would do the same to scare us apart but instead killing us." Amaya said.

"Well yes now I understand, but you could of told her first then introduced them, now I'm sure she is severely mad now at how he treated his own granddaughter like how most human men do. He should of treated her like a human not like a maid, I don't treat them like that either but still he should of treated her nicer than that." Sesshomaru said.

"You are right Sesshomaru. Will you go check on Sarah for me, I want to know if she is alright and I have that mother feeling she is real mad at me." Amaya said. Sesshomaru nodded and bowed to Amaya then left the office, he walked down the stairs to Sarah's room and knocked on it hoping she would answer. When she didn't answer he knocked again then tried opening the door and he was shocked once he turned the door knob, he knew that she was really mad when she didn't even want him in her room. Thinking he walked outside and walked to the side where her window was at, he jumped to the branch he needed and looked inside her room, he didn't see her in her room and wondered if she was hiding in her room when he heard singing above him. He wondered if it was him then recognized the voice, he jumped to the roof and watched as the person to the voice he heard sing a sad song.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 41

"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory." Someone sang, he looked onto the roof and saw Sarah gliding across the roof her wings spread out. To him he thought that she was dancing to the song but she was both dancing and singing.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…And a song, someone sings!...once upon a December." She sang again.

When the song ended he jumped up softly and stood at the edge watching her hum out the song he just heard from her and remember the American cartoon Rin liked watching about the lost heir of a Russian family who was found alive and well and the family that was murdered for some issues with the king and a servant who used the dark arts. As he watched her dance he didn't know that she knew he was there, she felt more comfortable with him seeing her dance and sing.

"I know you are there Sessho-kun." Sarah said.

"Then why are you not stopping and look embarrassed about it as you usually do?" Sesshomaru asked her as she continued dancing around.

"Because, I have gotten used to you hearing me." Sarah said stopping to look at him.

"I'm glad you have, even though you are cute when you blush." Sesshomaru said smiling. Sarah smiled then flew over to him making him step back a little but he stayed where he was at. She looked up at him smiling as he took her hands in his and rubbed her knuckles slowly, he kissed her head gently then looked down at her into her eyes.

"Are you ok Sarah? You know, about your grandfather?" He asked. She nodded to him removing her hands from his only to wrap them around his neck and kissed him deeply, he kissed her back with much deep feeling she had and pulled her to him and wrapping his arms around her back minding her wings.

"He is nothing to me Sessho-kun; he was never in my life so why bother with him?" She asked when she pulled back.

"Well he is your grandfather; he wants to know you my little tenshi." He told her.

"He should of thought of asking first before even coming here then." Sarah said getting a little angry. Sesshomaru sensed her getting mad and put his hand on her face to try and calm her down.

"Was it true what you said before when your grandfather grabbed you?" Sesshomaru asked. Sarah thought about what he was meaning then remembered what she said.

"Yes Sessho-kun, it's all true. I always defied the men that fostered me because they were never man enough to be a foster father." Sarah said.

"Did any of them hurt you?" He asked. Sarah shook her head and smiled at him.

"No one can hurt me; if any of them did they would have been in the next room after I threw them into the walls." Sarah giggled. He grinned at her and kissed her again then pulled her tight against him.

"You have no idea how much I was worried about you and your grandfather. But I am glad that you are now back to normal mood my little tenshi." He whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry my big puppy. No one can keep me under control, other than you." She whispered. He grinned about her and just held her to him taking in her scent and her presence.

"Sarah? Are you up there? Are you ok sweetie?" Someone called out. Sarah knew it would be her mom and giggled softly when she heard Sesshomaru groan.

"Yes mom I'm fine, I'll be down in a minute." Sarah called back to her mom. Sarah pulled back from Sesshomaru and he looked like he was being a puppy making his puppy pout face.

"Sessho-kun you know I have to tell my mom I'm ok, or else she will wonder what you are doing not checking up on me." Sarah said placing her hands on Sesshomaru's face.

"Well she can think all she wants; I want some time with my fiancé." He growled.

"When I go see her I will come back." Sarah said putting her finger on his lips. She then jumped down off the roof and jumped into her room and changed back to her normal form and went to find her mother, she found her in the kitchen asking one of the maids where she was and Sarah scared her mom when she turned around right into her.

"Oh Sarah, don't do that you scared me! Now are you alright?" Amaya asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine, that man should have not angered me so much thought, he could have gotten killed, and I wouldn't have mind it." Sarah said grinning.

"Oh Sarah you know he is older, but it could be possible." Amaya said chuckling. Sarah smiled and kissed her mother's cheek then walked up to her room again to find Sesshomaru sitting on her bed looking at a picture she had on her desk.

"Who is this man you are hugging?" Sesshomaru asked him. Sarah moved over to his side to see what he was talking about and remembered her friend.

"That is Armando. He was one of my gay Mexican friends; he was the only guy who knew I sang in my spare time. He was killed a few years after we met…" Sarah said sitting down.

"How was he killed?" Sesshomaru asked. Sarah looked down remember what she was told about his death and the reason why he was killed.

"He was killed in a random shooting, he wasn't part of the shooting of course, it was at his school an some kid snapped and started killing whoever he wanted, but started out with Armando because he was gay." Sarah said tears rolling down her face. Sesshomaru saw that she was crying and held her to his side knowing how he felt.

"He was my best friend and we did everything, he even took me to his prom because all his friends had dates and could understand my embarrassment when I sang and he would catch me singing in the music class after school." Sarah said leaning against Sesshomaru crying. Sesshomaru rocked her from side to side trying to keep her from getting angry and blowing things up again. But before he could even start talking his phone starting ringing and Sarah moved from him to get his phone.

"Yes?" He answered.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you are to arrive to the D of central tonight with your girl you have been courting. We hope that you have kept up your word of asking the girl to become your mate, because if you have not you know what the consequents are for not. Seven PM sharp you are to be there." _Someone said then hung up with him, he recognized it as Renjiro Hikaku, the head chairmen of the courts. Sesshomaru sighed then put his phone away then looked over to Sarah to see her looking back at him wondering who called him.

"That was the D of C central. They are ordering me and you to go in to prove I am with you." Sesshomaru said.

"I was wondering when they would make us go. Guess I should get ready." Sarah said. She got up and walked to her closet and starting going thru it to find the outfit she planned on wearing. Sesshomaru watched her and smiled remembering their plan, he watched as she brought out the skirt and shirt but looked at them knowing that those were not the ones they planned on. But he allowed her to wear it knowing even if he said something she would still wear it, wither he liked it or not. He watched as she went to her bathroom and shut the door before he could join her, he knew that by doing that she wasn't really in the mood and was getting herself ready for the biggest meeting of their lives. Sesshomaru went down stairs to go wait for her but was met up by her mother and pulled into the kitchen and told him to try the new dish she made, knowing he couldn't say no he allowed her to make him her test subject. He tried the food and thought it was really good, he told her that it was really good and she was really happy about her food being good. Everyone looked to the door way and so did Sesshomaru when someone walked in.

Sarah walked in wearing a short skirt, not to short but just enough to not tease anyone, and her shirt was like her other one she had when she went into her tenshi form.

"So ready to go?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded to her and took her hand and they left saying bye to her mom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 42

Sarah was nervous about the meeting, but she didn't show it in front of Sesshomaru, they were walking thru the town to the D of C central building on the other side of town. Sesshomaru was holding her hand in his feeling the fear rolling off her, he knew how she felt because he was feeling the same way, and he didn't know what would happen to them at the meeting. If they were forced apart for her being a tenshi, or because they didn't deem her as a right mate for him he didn't know how he would take it.

"Sessho-kun?" Sarah asked, he looked down at her to see her looking at him worried.

"Yes Sarah?" He said.

"I'm worried too…" She said squeezing his hand.

"How do you know I was worried?" He asked her.

"Because your squeezing and shaking my hand you big puppy." Sarah giggled; he smiled at her then kissed her hand gently.

"Yes I am worried, more for you though." He told her.

"Sessho-kun you know I can handle my own." She said to him smiling. He laughed knowing well she can handle her own in anything, except her anger.

"Yes I know, I've seen you handle your own, up close and personal." Sesshomaru said smiling. Sarah giggled at him and lightly smacked his arm for the tease. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to his side and continued walking. It wasn't too long, much too long for the both of them, when they both got to the D of C central building, it looked like it was a normal out of business building to Sarah, but Sesshomaru knew it was the right building they needed since he was there several times.

"Are you ready my little tenshi?" Sesshomaru asked. Sarah looked at him knowing he was nervous too but nodded to him squeezing his hand.

"Yes, I'm ready. Hope their ready for a girl like me." Sarah smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back at her knowing she was being herself like always. And he was glad about that because if she didn't act like her true self it would feel weird how he told them how she acts but acted very different.

Taking her hand he opened the door for her and leads her inside following her to the front desk. At the desk a demon women sat there answering her phone that seemed louder than her own voice. Sarah took hold of Sesshomaru's arm getting a bit more scared now feeling very strong auras all around her and she felt threatened, Sesshomaru looked down at her and tried pulling her closer to his side and rubbed her arm to keep her feel safe.

"Hello, how can I help you lord Sesshomaru? And who is this with you?" The demon lady said.

"I am here for a meeting with the high council. And this is my soon to be mate, she is here for the meeting as well for she needs to prove that she is here and I have found my mate." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright then, go ahead on up they are expecting you." The demon lady said, nodding to her they both left and headed to the elevators. Stepping in he chose the floor and waited for the doors to close, once they did Sarah let out a sigh, he looked down at her and saw her whole body shaking lightly and her eyes closed.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her. She nodded a bit but didn't open her eyes, he pulled the emergency lever and the elevator stopped. He kneeled down in front of her and held her face in his hands; she opened her eyes finally to him only to see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Sarah tell me what's wrong, if you're scared we can always come another day. Please my little tenshi tell me and I will take you home away from here." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Sessho-kun, I'm scared but that's not what's bothering me, all these energies around me are getting to me and I can't handle being around people that have their energies pouring around. And it is messing my soul up so far to scare me, I don't know what to do." Sarah said. Sesshomaru knew that something was bothering her but didn't think that it was this, he stood up and hugged her tightly trying to make her feel better. He still felt her shaking and ran his fingers thru her hair and felt her calm down more, he continued this until he felt her stop shaking and hug him back.

"Do you feel better my tenshi?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am better; I just needed to control my mind and soul to ignore all the energies." Sarah said. He smiled down at her and kissed her head then pulled the emergency lever again to let them go to the floor they needed. Stepping back he watched as she fixed herself up and made sure her clothes were alright then put some lip gloss on her lips then smiled up at him.

"Always so beautiful." Sesshomaru said grinning. He watched as she blush then giggled at him and hit him lightly. He kissed her lightly then took her hand to stand next to her and wait till the elevator got to their floor, when it did they both stepped off to find a large room and a single desk in front of two very large doors, another demon was at this desk but wasn't on the phone instead looking down to the desk, guessing he was writing they both walked slowly up to the desk and waited for the person to get done.

"What can I help you with?" The demon said, Sarah jumped a little from him knowing they were there.

"We're here for the meeting of the high council." Sesshomaru said to this demon.

"They are waiting for you inside, go ahead in lord Sesshomaru." The demon said. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled Sarah around the desk and to the double doors, she thought it would be too heavy to open but Sesshomaru opened it with only one hand. Taking a deep breath in Sarah walked with Sesshomaru into the new room where ten new demons were at a long desk talking among themselves but stopped when they all heard the giant door slam shut.

"Come in lord Sesshomaru and guest, come closer so we do not have to yell." One of the demons said, taking her hand Sesshomaru lead her to a little stand where it was in front of the desk. Sarah looked thru the demons and found that even though they were strong she could take them down but it would be a tuff battle, but one stood out more to her then the other energies, it was just over the others but not by much. He sat right in front of the stand that she and Sesshomaru now took their place at. His hair was long and pitch black with red high lights in it, he had little markings on his face, to her he looked more like a human then the others, of course they were in their natural demon forms, some of dragons, one fox, few raccoons, and one wolf and one dog demon.

"Who is the human girl you bring before us lord Sesshomaru?" The fox said.

"This is Sarah, she is to become my mate, she agreed to marriage along with the marking of a mate. And she is not human and I would like you to respect that in front of me." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"She does not smell of demon nor priestess, so she is a human. You are like your father after all." One of the dragons said laughing. Sesshomaru looked over to Sarah to find her hands turned into fists, he touched her lightly and she lessoned her fists and he knew she needed to talk.

"My mate does not like being teased, and she would like to say a few words now that you have spoken so rudely of her." Sesshomaru said stepping down. Everyone looked down to Sarah when she started glowing white, several demons gasped at her and started talking quickly. Suddenly as she started glowing she was engulfed with the light blinding everyone in the room, Sesshomaru only stared at her knowing the light no longer affected him and he watched his tenshi change to her true form.

Sarah stood where she was, her wings spread out and her head back as her clothing changed to her tenshi clothing, her hair changed as her eyes and even now Sesshomaru thought she could never get more beautiful than this. The others saw what she was when the light finally dimmed down for him and left only her floating lightly above the floor.

"I am a pure tenshi, the last few of my knowledge and stronger than any one of you and any other tenshi alive. I am Sarah Kenishi daughter of Amaya Kenishi and Tayotsu Kenishi both of whom are not born pure tenshi's but dark tenshi's, I am not human nor demon. Do not underestimate who you deal with demons." Sarah said colder than Sesshomaru. Even Sesshomaru was surprised by her voice and wondered if it was because of her anger and let her do what she needed to do, because he knew she would hurt him either by purpose or by accident.

"Sesshomaru your choice in women are different yet the same as your fathers no matter what, her form may be temporary but she stays in her human form to stay undetected by others." The elder looking dragon said.

"It is because I am hunted for my life for the forbidden act my parents had chosen. I do not like being talked around from if it is about me dragon; I am not one to tolerate that matter of speech." Sarah said.

"Bit your tongue tenshi, you are in the presence of high elders who know more of the world then you." The wolf said. Sarah glared at him and held her hand up towards the wolf, before anyone could stop her she said her spell to make the wolf howl in pain holding his now broken arm.

"Next one, to tell me what to do, will die a very slow and painful death, even though to me it will be one quick flick of my wrist and your dead, but to you it will feel like years have gone by till your finally dead." Sarah growled out. Everyone gasped at her and talked among themselves as they had the wolf bandaged on the spot, Sesshomaru moved next to his mate and touched her lightly to make her look at him.

"That was a bit rough my tenshi. Don't you think so?" He asked her.

"He had what he deserved, no one tells me what to say or not say. I am in more control here than them." Sarah said looking at him.

"Well be careful my tenshi, I don't want you to go into battle and come out hurt." He told her, she only nodded to him then turned to wait for the others to stop talking and come to talk to the person they were here to see. Sarah looked thru the demons again to find the human looking demon looking down at her, she growled deep in her throat feeling his energy turning dark as he got up. Sesshomaru saw the demon get up as well and got in front of Sarah to protect her but knew it wouldn't work because he would be told to move since this was a meeting for Sarah and for him being the mate.

"Sarah, you are deemed worthy of being Sesshomaru's mate." The demon said, the other demons looked at him in surprise.

"What? That tenshi does not deserve to mate our kind!" The raccoon demons shouted. Everyone heard someone say something and both the demons were choking, everyone looked at the first person they knew who could use spells from a very long distance. Sarah had her eyes closed and looking away.

"She is deem worthy of being the mate of the new lord Sesshomaru, she will become lady Sarah and Mrs. Takahashi when the marriage of the two come time." The demon said bowing, the other demons looked at the demon and bowed with him to Sesshomaru and Sarah. The two bowed back and left the room knowing everything would be fine, once the two left the room and got to the elevator they both let out a sigh, Sesshomaru took Sarah's hand and squeezed it softly and she smiled to him. Once the elevator got to their floor they both got on mindful of Sarah's wings and waited for the doors to close, as soon as they did Sarah flashed white and Sesshomaru caught her and held her as she fell passed out from the spells she used. He knew that she would be like this and called for her mother to come to the place where they were at.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 43

Sarah was standing in a mirrored room trying to find her way out, she and her friends thought of going to the street carnival the next day from the meeting. But as soon as they got there Miroku and Sango ran off to play the games, Kagome and Sarah wanted to go on some of the rides and the other two thought it would be a great idea. They all went on the roller coaster first that went all the way around the park and part of the parking lot, they then went on the dragon twister where each person sat in a dragon and spun the dragon around until they got dizzy from spinning. Once that ride was over they then went to the bumper cars where they all tried getting each other then Kagome and Sarah ganged up on the boys and started hitting them hard.

Once that ride was done the girls ran quickly from the other two laughing and quickly ran into the fun house but got lost together in the hall of mirrors, they saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed but then didn't see them again so now they all were stuck inside the hall of mirrors having trouble trying to find their ways out, Sarah got a text from Kagome saying she got out already. Glad that Kagome got out first Sarah continued looking for her way out, she heard the boys arguing thru the glass a couple of times but then it went away and guessed they were on their way to find them, Sarah went faster to get out of the maze then finally got out and did her silent cheer then ran thru the rest of the fun house till she got outside and met up with Kagome and they ran towards the games laughing.

"Oh my god I can't believe we out smarted them!" Sarah said leaning against the booth panting.

"Well believe it girl because we just did!" Kagome said laughing.

"How long do you think it will be until they get out from the fun house?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but let's play some games until they come out." Sarah said pulling out her mini wallet and gave the man at the booth her money and he gave her three balls to knock down some wooden blocks. The first two throws missed the blocks completely but then she hit them dead on and cheered that she got them all down and Kagome clapped at her. Choosing the stuffed doll she wanted and the man gave it to her, asking Kagome if she wanted one she pulled out her wallet again when Kagome said yes for a stuffed bear, Sarah hit all the blocks off in one shot and got the bear Kagome wanted. They both left the booth laughing about how the men should of gotten the dolls instead of Sarah showing off.

"Oh I know! We should say some guys won it for us to make them feel back and they buy us things." Sarah said stopping.

"How about we make that a reality ladies." Someone said. the two looked back behind them and saw two older looking men standing with their arms crossed and grinning at the two, Sarah and Kagome looked at each other then agreed to the guys.

"I'm Yuki, this is Taishi. And what are your names beautiful ladies?" The blond hair one said.

"I'm Sarah, this is my friend Kagome." Sarah said.

"And were are their fiancé's who they left behind and hid on us…" Someone said growling. All four that were talking stiffened, the girls looked back and saw the boys plus Sango and Miroku looking sorry for the two girls.

"And we are gone!" The two boys that came up to Sarah and Kagome said then ran away.

"Um…hi guys…" Sarah said.

"You girls are in so much trouble…" Sango said shaking her head. Sarah smiled a bit then started backing away.

"Hey it was only a game of get the boys, I went for the game of fun." Sarah said holding her hands up.

"That doesn't mean you should of ran off on us knowing we would follow." Sesshomaru growled.

"But it was fun doing it." Kagome added.

"I got to admit, it was fun Sesshomaru, even though it was a bit mean." Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but it did make since to Sesshomaru, he thought it was funny too but also not right for them to run off, he had sensed strong energies all day and thought it would be another attack but nothing has happened yet.

"Hey I need to use the bathroom, you girls need to go too?" Sango asked. The other girls agreed then headed off to the bathroom areas in the park leaving the boys at the game booths.

"You know, it feels to me that those girls have more fun together then with us." Inuyasha said.

"Well that's how girls are, they tend to get along with each other more than us men." Miroku said.

"Well I'm more concerned for the strange energies other then how the girls ignore us…"Sesshomaru said leaning against a beam.

"What energies? I don't since anything around for miles." Inuyasha said.

"That one's mainly in the park, it's like where we go the energies go, but now I don't since them anymore." Sesshomaru added crossing his arms. On the other side of the park the girls were waiting in line for the bathrooms and talking among themselves about how they got away with tricking the two.

"So tell me how you got away again? I'm getting confused." Sango said.

"We were in the bumper cars, me and Kagome teamed up and started hitting the boys, then when the operator cut the power me and Kagome ran to the nearest place which was the fun house. Once we were there Kagome ran in first and I followed and got lost in the mirror maze as the boys followed us in, we got out before them, I heard them arguing about something but I couldn't hear them clearly, we ran to the game booths were I won me and Kagome some stuffed animals and then that's where you come it." Sarah said as Kagome had a mental sweat drop from her head.

"Ok, now I get it, but was it a good idea to do that to dog demons who could catch you no matter where you go to?" Sango asked. Both Sarah and Kagome thought of that then realized it wasn't a good idea.

"Your right, it wasn't a good idea." Kagome said. The three continued talking until it was their turns to use the already crowded bathrooms, they ran into a few girls from school but other than that it was crowded with people from the fair. When they were done they met up together again and talked some more when Kagome gasped and pointed to Sarah's hand, Sarah looked and saw that she was wearing her engagement ring.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, I'm getting married." Sarah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh my god when did you plan on telling us!" Kagome asked hugging.

"Ha ha when it was safe, we had the meeting yesterday at the D of C central and I kind of caused some damage to the higher demons…but I passed and now me and Sessho-kun are going to get married!" Sarah said laughing. Sango and Kagome pulled at Sarah's hand to look at the ring and gasped at how big the diamond was and Sarah told them that it was the exact ring she saw at the mall and Sesshomaru got it for her and proposed to her on Valentine 's Day. The other two squealed in joy for her then dragged her out of the bathrooms to the men who were still waiting for them.

"Sesshomaru why didn't you tell us about you and Sarah getting married!" Kagome yelled out then grabbed his arm. Sesshomaru looked at Sarah and she was looking away.

"They saw the ring…" Sarah said hiding her hand.

"We were going to tell you later today, but I guess you found out early." Sesshomaru said glaring at Sarah but she wasn't looking at him.

"Well since you are glaring at your soon to be wife, we are stealing her for the day to find the gown of a life time. So you boys go do what boys do!" Sango said then grabbed Sarah's arm to start pulling her away when Sesshomaru stopped her. Pulling out his wallet he gave her a card to use for the day should she find the dress she wanted or any jewelry she found and wanted, he kissed her quickly but then watched as his future wife was dragged off quickly by the other two girls.

"So did you plan the date yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"It will be next month on the night of the crescent moon. We had already agreed for that night to be the same night she becomes my mate, but I need to find out more on mating someone as her." Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe old Kaede will know what to do." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded and told them to meet at his and Inuyasha's house later for dinner then left to see old Kaede.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 44

"That dress looks fabulous on you! Girl that dress is so you!" The man fitting the dress on Sarah kept on saying. She look at the other two who were smiling away while looking at the brides maids dresses with another worker.

"Kagome-chan, what do you think of the dress?" Sarah asked looking in the mirror again.

"I think it's the best one yet, but you pulled out at least five of them and this is number three." Kagome said pulling out a dress.

"Would you like to try on the other two then? The best idea is to try on every dress you pick then choose, we have pictures of the other dresses on you." The man said. Sarah nodded to him about that idea and was helped off the platform then rushed into the fitting room to try on the next dress.

Sesshomaru found the store he needed for old Kaede to speak to her; it was an old herb shop for those who still believed in the healing powers of old remedies. Walking in he had to cover his nose from all the strong smells all around the shop, going around the counter to the back he found her boiling leaves in a pot which was making more smell then the other plants together.

"Hello Kaede, how have you been?" Sesshomaru asked making the old women jump.

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru. I am fine, how about ye?" Kaede said.

"I am fine, I need your elder advice Kaede." Sesshomaru said sitting down.

"Ye need help with your new tenshi mate." She said. He looked at her in surprise that she knew his problem.

"Shippo told me when he went over to Rin-san's for their play date." Kaede said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded to her and felt more relived.

"Yes old Kaede, I am to be mated to a tenshi; but I don't know what will happen if I mark her. She told me she doesn't know if her soul will take to my marking or anything." Sesshomaru said heaving a sigh.

"Ye don't have to worry lord Sesshomaru, ye mates soul will take you fine. As long as ye have her accept you for whom ye are or take a little bit of ye into her heart." Kaede said pouring what was in her pot into a small vile. Sesshomaru nodded then recovered his nose from the smell of the new potion, he heard someone coughing and recognized the cough from Shippo.

"Is the little fox sick?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ai, he is sick, this is a remedy for his cold." Kaede said then left to give the fox his medicine. Sesshomaru smell something funny and it was not from the plants or the new potion, to him it smelled of death. He looked at the back of Kaede and noticed that she was slower than usual and she was limping, he knew that sign all too well and started planning all he needed for when she passed on leaving Shippo alone again, he was an orphan at a very young age and she took him in even though she was an old women.

Pulling out his phone he checked the time then pulled up Sarah's number and sent her a text about what is to happen with a little boy, she immediately sent a text back saying she would be on her way as soon as she was free from the dress she was currently in.

"Can we make this quick I have to get going now." Sarah said impatiently.

"Just one more minute this dress is more complicated taking off then getting on." The lady she was with helping her get the dresses on said.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not getting this one, I like the first one better than the others." Sarah said. The one she was talking about was a sleek gown that fit her perfectly, the top was princess like but also in a kimono style, her neck and shoulders were free leaving her to choose either arm gloves or covers the left her hands free, she chose the latter style and it looked better than the others. The lady finally got the dress off her and Sarah grabbed her normal clothing and quickly pulled them on then told the lady the dress she wanted, and since it was a dress that was for a previous bride but never picked it up it was hers to buy and pay in full, along with the arm covers and the veil she wanted then gave the card to the lady then finished getting dressed. After getting dressed she ran to Kagome and Sango pulling them away from the brides maids dresses and told them what was going on, telling them when the dress comes out it was paid in full and to take it to her house and stay there until she got there, the lady came back with Sesshomaru's card and recipe and the dress, handing the dress to Kagome she then ran out of the shop and right to the place Sesshomaru said he would be at.

"Kaede, have you thought of what you would do with Shippo when you get to the time to pass on?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly when Kaede walked back in. She looked at him surprised and chuckled a bit.

"I have not yet, ye sensed the truth about me." Kaede said.

"I have texted my soon to be mate, she is on her way here to talk with you; about you and Shippo." Sesshomaru said folding his hands. Kaede nodded to him when her door was opened and Sarah was walking in panting, the two looked at her as she walked back to lean against Sesshomaru's arm.

"Ah, ye must be Sarah I have heard of." Kaede said.

"Yes…Sessho-kun…told me what's…happening and I will help." Sarah said panting but catching her breath slowly.

"Ah, well ye didn't need to rush down here, I would have kept the door unlocked for ye." Kaede said.

"Well, it is for the little boy and you, I am a helper." Sarah said standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Ai yes, lord Sesshomaru told me how ye are, along with Shippo." Kaede said.

"May I see the boy Shippo?" Sarah asked. Kaede nodded and motioned her to follow the older lady, Sarah followed and found the little boy laying in bed coughing, she smiled at him when he looked at her, and Sarah sat at the edge of his bed and touched his hand.

"Hello Shippo, I'm Sarah. I believe you heard about me from Rin-chan." Sarah said.

"Yeah, she said you're a pretty lady who cares a lot but gets scary if something happens." He said coughing.

"Well yes, only when someone hurts my friends or family. But tell me about you Shippo, how do you like living with lady Kaede?" Sarah asked.

"It's fun, but half the time it smells a lot and it hurts my nose." Shippo said.

"Well I can guess that since you are a fox cub." Sarah said.

"How did you know I was a fox cub Sarah?" Shippo said.

"Because, I helped raise fox cubs in America, and your tail is showing." Sarah said giggling. He smiled at her and crawled out from under his blankets and crawled onto her lap, she held onto him and rocked him lightly. Sesshomaru walked into the boys room to find Sarah rocking the little boy in her arms, he smiled at her when she smiled back at him then went back to looking down at the little boy.

"Kaede, if you want, we can take him for the time being. Or we can take him and I can help you onto the next life, I know the sickness you have and that you are far too sick to make it, I believe in only a few days or even the next night you would pass on." Sarah said laying the now asleep Shippo back in his bed.

"Can you do that? Is it hard to do? How did you guess that so easily?" Kaede asked.

"I can and it is not that hard, I had to do it to my friend when he wouldn't make it. And let's say I have a sense for it." Sarah said with a sad smile. Sesshomaru knew who she was talking about but didn't know she had to do it to him.

"I guess that would be the best way, I don't want him to see me pass on suddenly, or have him think I left him like his parents." Kaede said. Sarah wondered what happened to his parents but wouldn't ask because it would hurt her, but more than that it would hurt the little boy. Sarah nodded then asked if she would want him out tonight or when Kaede said she wanted him out with a new family.

"I believe tonight would be the best, I have been in pain for far too long and I am old, I would like to be reunited with my late husband and son." Kaede said. Sarah nodded and had Sesshomaru call for some help to transfer the boys things to her home then told him to take Shippo too so then he wouldn't sense the passing of his guardian.

"I will be back. I promise my love." Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead.

"I know you will, bring back flowers as well." Sarah said hugging him watching the little boy in his arms. She watched as he left with Shippo's things to her home knowing he would make it speedy. Walking back in she followed Kaede to her bedroom and helped the older lady lay down for the spell to take effect, stabbing her fingers she started drawing a sign on Kaede's forehead with some of her blood then started chanting.

"For the goddess of light, I give thee a new light to come. To watch over and to protect, take the soul ready for your home, take her into your arms and care for her." Sarah said softly, she watched as the mark on Kaede's forehead disappeared into her skin as she glowed white. Sarah continued chanting until she couldn't see any more of Kaede's soul as the last of the light left her body and Sarah heard the last breath let out by the old women. Someone touched Sarah's shoulder making her look up to see Sesshomaru holding a bouquet of lilies.

"You did well, at least she isn't in pain anymore." He said laying the flowers on the body of Kaede. Sarah nodded and closed her eyes letting her tears fall and was held close by Sesshomaru.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 45

Sarah was making some soup for Shippo who was still feeling sick but was getting better. It was a week since helping old Kaede into the afterlife and her taking the little boy under her care for the time being, Kagome said she would take the boy in but Sarah thought that since he was already settled in her home he should stay there where she could care for him for the time being. Now that she had another fox child to watch over all her time went to school and caring for him, which made Sesshomaru jealous about it, he wanted time to help her with the preparations of their wedding and the marking ceremony.

"From the looks of it, it looks like Sesshomaru is turning green." Miroku said. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku who in turn turned his head away avoiding the glare. Everyone was sitting at the table playing cards and waiting for Sarah to get back to the game, Sarah smiled knowing Sesshomaru was jealous of her new charge but will talk to him about it later alone.

"He may turn green, but he still is a big puppy." Sarah said pouring some of the soup into a small bowl.

"You know I am not a puppy Sarah. You already know that." Sesshomaru said looking back at her.

"Yes yes I know, I'll be right back I'm just going to give this to my mom to feed Shippo." Sarah said leaving the room. Everyone said ok to her then played on without her when they started playing poker using barbeque chips as there poker chips, and they each started stealing each other's chips laughing it up when someone would steal all Sesshomaru's chips from him. Sarah heard them laughing but continued heading to Shippo's room which was next to her mother's room, so that way it would give Sarah time to talk to Sesshomaru alone, and her mother never got the chance to care for a sick child when she was taken away so young.

"And the masked prince yelled out "Never fear my princess! For I shall rescue you from the dragons clutches!" said the mighty prince with his sword drawn, he ran to the dragon and threw the sword at the dragon, the magic sword swung true to his word, and killed the dragon, right in the heart." Sarah heard her mom say, Sarah smiled knowing that she was telling the story her mom told her to help her fall asleep to Shippo.

"When the dragon screeches out its last fire breath, it fell dropping the princess from its clutches, the mighty prince rides up on his noble steed and catches the princess and rides out of the dragons keep and to the palace. "Oh my prince, however shall I reward you for my rescue?" The princess asked. "There is nothing from you do I need my dear princess." The masked prince said." Amaya said.

"But one kiss, upon my lips I ask. Then for your hand in marriage for I have sought you for many years." The prince added. "How have you sought me my mighty masked prince?" The princess asked him. "The wizard in my kingdom said I was betrothed to a princess that was kept by a dragon in his keep, and I was to rescue that princess and she becomes my bride." The prince said. "Then I shall marry you dear prince." The princess said, she took off his mask and gave him a kiss as he asked. The rode home to live happily ever after." Sarah added walking in on them.

"Wow how did you know the end Sarah-chan?" Shippo asked.

"Because my mom told me that story a long time ago." Sarah said setting the soup on the table.

"I can't believe you remember that Sarah, I thought you would be too young to remember that story." Amaya said surprised.

"It was one story I liked and memorizing it with you saying it helped me over the years growing up thinking you were gone momma." Sarah added sitting on Shippo's bed, Amaya smiled and kissed Sarah's forehead then told her to leave and visit her friends and that she would look over Shippo for the night. Telling her mom to call her for any help Sarah left the room to jog down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the others taking Sesshomaru's chips.

"What happened here? And why are you all laughing about taking Sessho-kun's chips?" Sarah asked grabbing her drink then sitting at the table.

"We are playing poker and we won all his chips." Inuyasha said grinning. Sarah smiled and patted Sesshomaru's shoulder seeing his shoulders slumped down in defeat, Sarah asked to play too and they asked if she knew how to play and she stole the cards from Miroku to shuffle them like a dealer that worked in Las Vegas and just as quickly dealt the cards out.

"I learned from my group in America who did it for bets, but my bets were their gum." Sarah said holding her cards, everyone stared at her thinking the same thing, they were screwed since they were playing against Sarah. They picked up their cards and Sesshomaru had a higher set of cards, tossing in all his chips in the middle after Sarah put in all her chips knowing she couldn't possibly win, the others looked at their cards and immediately folded keeping their chips.

"So, you willing to bet everything against little me Sessho-kun?" Sarah asked teasingly.

"Yes I do, and if I lose it won't matter, I already won't the best prize." He said grinning at her.

"Ok doggy put some ice down your pants because you're in public." Sarah said blushing lightly as the others gag at him. He frowned as his advances get shot down and laid down his cards grinning knowing he had won the game when she laid her cards down showing she had a higher point in cards and clearly beaten him.

"It seems that, I have won this card game." Sarah said grinning. Sesshomaru groaned being defeated by his own mate, Sarah smiled sweetly to him and patted his shoulder as the others tried holding their laughter in. Sarah got up to get another drink as Kagome pulled the cards in and shuffled them when someone knocked on the back door, Sarah looked towards the door wondering why someone was knocking the back door when the front door was the only door available.

"Coming! Be right back." She said setting her drink down and jogged to the door. Sesshomaru had an uneasy feeling about the sudden knock and went to follow her but was stopped by Sango.

"I know who it is, please don't try to interrupt them." Sango said. While Sesshomaru was only looking at the door Sarah was staring up and a dragon demon recognizing him from the meeting. Keeping a tight hand on the door she waited for him to start talking first when he changed into his human form and straightened his tie out then went back to staring at her in her door way.

"I believe you remember me, we need to talk about the necklace you have in your possession." The dragon said.

"Yes I remember you, and I have several necklace's you're going to have to be specific." Sarah said being rude like always.

"Don't speak to me with such disrespect wench. You know what necklace I am talking about wench." The demon said.

"First off don't talk to me the way you do, you will respect me since you are on my property and I can easily kill you, you will respect me." Sarah said getting angry.

"Do you have the necklace or not?" The demon said ignoring her threat.

"Yes I do, but I will not hand Mika over to the likes of you, now get off my porch." Sarah said getting more angry.

"How do you know her name? No one outside the family knows her name." The dragon said.

"I know her because she chose to help me. She trusts me, I may not be this family you talk about but I am close to it, you may be old but you must not remember about the bond dragons have between tenshi's and the stronger bonds with pure tenshi's." Sarah said.

"What bond? I don't remember any bond between my family and the tenshi's." The dragon said.

"The bond with a dragon and tenshi's are strong because they both protected each other in the past. So you need to get off my porch now, I am done talking about this, I will not hand her over to you, so leave my home and don't come back unless you are needed." Sarah said then slammed the door in the dragons face, the others knew that she was angry from the sound of how she slammed the door, the way she walked in and slammed her glass down onto the counter.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"No, one of the dragon demons at the meeting had enough courage to come to me and demand Mika from me then had the balls to call me a wench!" Sarah yelled throwing her glass against the wall.

"Sarah he had a reason, Mika the dragon is a very powerful ancient dragon." Sango said.

"How would you know? As you said no one has seen any dragons like her for hundreds of years." Sarah said glaring at Sango.

"I know because that demon you just kicked out of here was my grandfather. And he wants Mika to protect her." Sango said.

"And you don't think that with me she is better protection? Does anyone know what she even wants?" Sarah said getting angry again. Before she let anyone say anything Sarah stormed out and went to the gym next to her house, she grabbed her sword and yelled for one of the trainers to get out and demanded a fight. Sesshomaru had followed her worried and mad at Sango for telling about the necklace to the demons Sarah was still angry at, he watched as a trainer came out and started the fight with their swords for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 46

Sarah was standing in the shower letting the water just fall over herself washing the anger and sweat off herself, she had another day of battling with her sword. Since that dragon called her a wench and demanded things from her she was angry all the time, she went to school but had to hide her anger from everyone, but anyone who could since auras knew hers was pure rage.

"Sarah? May I come in?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome-chan." Sarah said rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and lowered the curtain to show her head so she and Kagome could talk as Kagome walked in and sat down on the counter.

"How ya feeling? You know, after that dragon called you a wench?" She asked.

"I feel like ripping someone's head still, none of my friend's heads but someone I really hate and want to hurt or possibly kill." Sarah said.

"Well good, because we don't need our heads gone. Are you still mad at Sango too?" Kagome asked. Sarah thought of how Sango said she called her grandfather about looking as Mika without telling Sarah in the first place.

"Well I guess I can say I'm not mad. But it wasn't right for her not to tell me about her grandfather." Sarah said rinsing out her hair.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but still it was wrong. I can forgive her though, that's what friends do to one another." Sarah said shutting the water off and grabbing her towel drying herself off, asking Kagome for her clothes that was next to her. Kagome did and Sarah dressed in the shower, she choose a dress that was short to show off her legs a bit but also kept Sesshomaru off her ass about her dress. She looked over her chest area and noticed that her breasts were growing more every day, she knew she wasn't pregnant yet but still she was growing and she didn't really like it since she was out growing her bra's and some of her shirts her getting tight around her.

"Man, I will have to be refitted if I keep growing…" Sarah said to herself.

"That looks nice on you Sarah-chan, what's the occasion for this dress?" Kagome asked.

"The occasion is "I ran out of pants and their getting washed at the moment so this is what I have to wear for now"." Sarah said smiling, Kagome laughed at her then left Sarah's bathroom laughing.

"God Sarah that's the best occasion!" Kagome said laughing and holding her sides.

"Yes, yes it is." Sarah said smiling and putting on some make up. Sarah felt like she was at her best and smoothed out her dress then put on the one necklace she always wore, it was a locket that she had before her family broke up, she never could open it for some reason. But she believed that it would open on its own one day and she could see what was inside of it, putting her hair up in a small loose bun then pulled Kagome off her bed an dragged her down to the living room where everyone was sitting at with Shippo.

"Awe Shippo that's a cute drawing you made." Sango said.

"Thank you Sango-chan, it's for Sarah nee-chan for letting me stay here with her and her mommy. I like her mommy she tells me a lot of stories and Sarah nee-chan makes really good food for me." Shippo said. Sango awed at him and both Sarah and Kagome heard Shippo squealing in joy from being grabbed.

"Well thank you Shippo-kun for thinking my food is good, and you know I sometimes tell you stories." Sarah said walking into the room where everyone was watching either a movie or Shippo drawing.

"Whoa, Sarah in a dress? I was told you never wear dresses." Miroku said.

"Only for special occasions where I wear dresses." Sarah said smiling.

"What's the occasion this time?" He asked again.

"The "I don't have any clean pants so this will do until they come back dry" occasion." Sarah giggled. The others laughed at her joke and Sarah asked where Sesshomaru was.

"He left to go get something from someone, who I don't know but I believe it's for the wedding between the both of you!" Sango said.

"Will all ya shut up I'm trying to watch the movie!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha stop being rude!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed at him shaking her head and everyone shook their heads at Inuyasha.

"What's going on with him? Someone pull his ears?" Sarah asked sitting next to Sango and Shippo.

"He's been cranky for a while now, we don't know why though." Kagome said while Shippo was crawling over them to Sarah's lap and sat with her.

"Well whatever it is I'm not worried about it at the moment, I don't know how I'm going to say my vows." Sarah said holding Shippo.

"You're making your own vows? Can we hear them?" Sango asked.

"No their going be a secret, no one's allowed to hear them yet." Sarah said. They went back to watching the movie and Sarah rocked Shippo into a small nap and just held him in her arms thinking that someday she would do the same thing with hers and Sesshomaru's child, Sarah blushed at the thought when someone walked into the house quickly. Everyone looked and saw it was Sarah's mother with an older women following behind her, the two were talking but the others couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Mom? Who's with you?" Sarah asked walking up to her mom.

"You didn't tell me she had a young one already, a fox pup at that." The older women said.

"Oh no he isn't hers, she's currently fostering the dear. He lost his parents then his guardian, so she's looking over him for the time being." Amaya said.

"Um, still who is this?" Sarah asked again.

"You don't recognize anything?" Amaya asked then stood really close to the older women and Sarah saw there were a few similarities between the two.

"Sarah this is your grandmother! My mother who I lost contact for years no thanks to your other grandparent killing me and having to hid inside my company." Amaya said.

"My grandma?" Sarah asked stunned. The other two nodded and Sarah hugged her grandma watching out for Shippo, her grandma smiled down at her grandchild and hugged her back knowing they would know each other for the first time.

"Oi, whose the old bat?" Someone said, the three in the main door way looked at Inuyasha was leaning against the wall and the other's shaking their heads at him.

"Sango-chan lend me your shorts for a few minutes…" Sarah said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Uh sure, let me get them from my bag." Sango said going back into the living room. Giving her mom Shippo who was still sleeping, her grandma started asking what was going on when Sango came back with her shorts then took Inuyasha by the ear outside.

"I'm sorry about this mom, but when Sarah glares that means she's going to fight." Amaya said.

"Fight? But I thought in her dress she wouldn't." Amaya's mom said.

"Well unfortunately she fights in any clothing, but dresses and pants make it easier for her to move in…and that boy Inuyasha made her mad. So now she will be teaching him a lesson like the other boy I was telling you about on the way here mom." Amaya explained. Sarah nodded to her mom after slipping the shorts on under her dress.

"Be back after I turn the man into a boy." Sarah said then ran outside to jump onto Inuyasha who screamed in fear making Shippo wake up.

"M-momma?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Amaya looked down at him and smiled sadly knowing his momma was gone.

"No sweetie is aunt Amaya. go back to sleep." Amaya said to him. He nodded and cuddled into Amaya making the older women awe at him, they left the front door and both went to the office after putting Shippo in his room then went to discussing the wedding plans. Sesshomaru on the other hand was walking back to Sarah's house and could hear Inuyasha's scream in pain and then heard Sarah yelling at him.

"That brat will never learn…" Sesshomaru said. He held the bottle he just bought for Sarah and the fox pup, he hoped it would work for the both of them then jogged the rest of the way to her house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 47

"This is why I tell you no fighting; you might get hurt like this." Sesshomaru sighed dabbing her wound with cleansing ointment.

"But he started it…" Sarah said wincing. Inuyasha fought back with her and attacked with his claws cutting her in a few places, Sesshomaru was cleaning the wounds on her back sighing at her.

"Sarah have you been growing?" He asked her suddenly.

"You noticed? Thought I could hid it from you." Sarah said covering her chest.

"I'm your fiancé and soon to be mate; everything you do or I notice on you keeps me alert, like my mates breasts growing." He said in her ear making her blush.

"Sessho-kun stop it, you know we have guests here…" Sarah said blushing; Sesshomaru chuckled at her and kissed her cheek then went back to cleaning her wounds. The others were sitting downstairs with both Rin and Shippo as they played together, after the fight Izayoi brought over Rin to visit everyone and to talk to Amaya as Sarah was getting fixed up.

"So Amaya, what are the plans for the wedding? Where will it be held at and is there a theme?" Izayoi asked.

"Well the two still have not told me, and I don't think there is a theme for the wedding but if there was I wouldn't know about it." Amaya said.

"Sesshomaru said he planned on taking Sarah somewhere for their honeymoon, but didn't say where exactly, and the reception will be at our house." Izayoi said.

"Well that's good, and I bet it's somewhere with a beach or something." Sango said.

"No, Sessho oni-chan said he was taking her to another country for a romantic honeymoon." Rin said while drawing. The others smiled knowing it was probably true what he was going to do for his soon to be wife and mate, the older women were talking together as Miroku came back with Kagome dragging the now calmer Inuyasha behind them.

"Now don't ever do that to a women who is about to get married, her beauty is a very important for her wedding day. And you marred her skin bad for her big day." Miroku said.

"Then she shouldn't attack me for asking a question!" Inuyasha growled out.

"She was defending her grandmother who you insulted! How can she not get mad!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Knock off the yelling you're giving me a headache!" Someone yelled. They all looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Sarah walking down the stairs with Sarah mostly bandaged up, her arms were more noticeable for the wounds.

"You ok Sarah?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I'm fine Kagome-chan, still pissed at Inuyasha so I won't be talking to him directly for the time being for insulting my grandmother, who I have not seen before in my life!" Sarah said getting angry but calmed herself down quickly.

"Actually you have seen me before, only you don't remember it because you were a small baby." Sarah's grandmother said walking in.

"But I thought Grandfather didn't approve of mom and dad getting together then having me? How were you able to see me grandmother?" Sarah asked.

"He may of not liked it, but your mother is my daughter and I wanted her happy, even if it was with your grandfathers enemy's son. And you are my granddaughter who I love deeply and worked to find you." Her grandma said. Sarah smiled and hugged her grandma again knowing now that her grandma could be at her wedding, someone grabbed her leg and she looked down to see Shippo holding her leg.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sarah asked picking him up wincing at the pain in her arm and held onto him.

"Someone bad is coming." He said hiding his head against her arm. She looked down at him then to Sesshomaru and the others to see they nodded with what Shippo was saying.

"Sessho-kun please find out who it is, I'm taking the little ones and putting them in the safe room." Sarah said. he nodded to her then left to head outside to see who it was, Sarah took Rin's hand and lead them down in the basement into the room where it was sound proof and could stand up to any damage.

"You two stay here, do not come out unless I come for you or one of our friends. You will know when it is me when I get you or if the others. If you don't make the person answer a question about them that only they will know." Sarah said then kissed the two on their foreheads then left locking the door putting another spell on it to make sure nothing happened to them. She ran up the stairs and ran outside just to see someone land in her yard and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growling at the new person.

"Who are you…" Sarah said being ready for anything.

"What…you don't remember me you little bitch…?" The person said. Sarah recognized the voice and immediately got her sword ready, before anyone moved the person changed into a mass of tentacles and arms and the person looked at he with reddish eyes grinning.

"What did you do Naraku…you used to be a dark tenshi, now you're a demon…" Sarah said watching him for any secret attacks.

"I made a pack with a few demons, so now I can finally destroy you, and get my father's approval now for beating you." Naraku said.

"Well too bad, cause you won't be beating me ever, not in this life time, or any time." Sarah said aiming her sword at Naraku's head.

"Kukuku, this time I have all the advantages, so shut up and fight bitch." Naraku said as one of his tentacles shot at her, but she moved so fast that no one knew where she went, Naraku looked around for her but then screamed out as her sword cut at him deeply.

"And you say you can get me. You can't even find me." Sarah said near his head, he went to claw her but she was already gone. Every one heard her laughing and knew she was going kill him, they were dodging Naraku's attacks when they tried helping her out.

"Hold still bitch so I can kill you!" Naraku yelled. Sarah only laughed at him watching from the roof as her Doppler ganger battled the new born demon, she figured Naraku would do something so stupid, and he finally did. She watched as her friends and her soon to be husband and mate fighting thinking it was really her doing so much damage, but he quickly regenerated every time and continued trying to attack the other her.

"You continue to cut me but you'll never get anywhere bitch." Naraku yelled.

"Eventually I will, but I am only playing with you for now." The other Sarah laughed. Naraku only yelled and tried attacking but only caught air, Sarah softly giggled to herself watching him get more angrier every minute he didn't get her.

"_Sessho-kun, I'm about to do a big spell. Get everyone to the roof, mom, Izayoi and Grandma too." _Sarah said mentally to Sesshomaru, he nodded up to the fake her and Sarah giggled at him still not knowing it's not her still. She watched as he told everyone then took her mom, Izayoi and her grandmother by their waists and jumped to the roof and found she was sitting up there already.

"How long have you been there Sarah?" Amaya asked.

"long enough to know that Inuyasha likes using his claws while protecting Kagome, Sango has poison bombs and claws, Miroku his claws and paper charms, and Sessho-kun with his light whip." Sarah said leaning back smiling.

"You have a Doppler ganger your using don't you…" Amaya asked again.

"Aw you found me out! I was trying to freak you guys out!" Sarah said pouting making the others laugh at her. The others got there to see Sarah raising her hands to Naraku, she grinned and started chanting and a barrier was forming around Naraku, who wasn't paying attention to her.

"I'm making sure he doesn't bother me anymore." Sarah said grinning.

"God you look evil with that grin Sarah." Inuyasha said.

"I only get this grin when I'm about to really hurt someone. And Naraku is going to die today and stay dead." Sarah said looking back at them.

"Sango-chan can you go to the basement and sit with Shippo and Rin? I promised that I would get them after everything was done, but I fear that I won't be able to get them after this spell. Sessho-kun, I know what you plan on doing for the most part." Sarah added smiling, seeing Sango nod then leave she turned back to Naraku and had her Doppler ganger stop and let Naraku slice right thru the fake her.

"What? This is some trick!" Naraku yelled.

"Your right, it was a trick. But it was the best one I had and I had to distract you from ever knowing that I wasn't fighting you. Now, good bye for good Naraku." Sarah said, a white light surrounded her and she changed into her tenshi form and everyone saw the white light go into her wings and to her hands. Just as Naraku screamed and started to reach her she sent a powerful blast of energy at him and inside her barrier there was a giant explosion and all you could hear was the blood curdling scream of Naraku. Sarah smiled knowing she killed him for real this time and changed back into her human form and started falling, Sesshomaru ran to her and caught her before she could hurt herself on the roof and held onto her and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 48

Sesshomaru was watching both Rin and Shippo as Sarah slept, she had been sleeping for the past two hours and hasn't woken up once like she used to. He smiled and watched as Rin and Shippo played tag inside and then started tagging the other people in the house and they joined in chasing the two who were laughing.

"What will happen if Sarah doesn't wake up? I mean the wedding is only a few weeks, and if she's asleep the whole time nothing will get done." Sarah's grandma said.

"She will wake up; she did this a few months ago when she turned into a pure angel." Sesshomaru said drinking his tea.

"So do you know when she will wake up then?" Amaya asked interested now.

"I will wake up when I have my energy back, so please stop talking about me in first person…" Sarah said yawning. The three older women laughed at her as Sesshomaru walked over and lead her to sit between her grandmother and mother, she smiled at him and kissed him lightly they let her mom and grandma hug her.

"So Sarah tell us, what date have you planned for the wedding? I need to know so I can take some time off from work." Her grandma said.

"What do you work for?" Sarah asked.

"I work in my own craft store." Her grandma said.

"Wow I might have to come by and get some things, I love making crafts." Sarah said.

"What do you usually make?" Izayoi asked now interested.

"Well I used to design my clothing, but never could make the clothes right. I can also mend clothing; I fixed up a pair of really old jeans of mine and turned into jeans with leopard patches. I can somewhat loom knit, I am still on making hats and gloves, I made a few scarf's too." Sarah told them thanking one of the maids for bringing her some tea.

"Wow that's a lot, but you said clothing, what kind?" Izayoi asked.

"Well, I make different kinds, some are dresses, I know quite a few of them will be wedding dresses. Some are pant shirt sets, a few skirts. That's about all I do really." Sarah replied to her.

"Why didn't you make your wedding dress this time instead of buying one?" Amaya asked.

"Because dresses take forever for me to do, plus I don't have any material for me to use. Each of my dresses comes with very specific fabric and patterns." Sarah said sighing.

"Well how about before you leave for your honeymoon; make a special dress for the trip and something to make Sesshomaru look at you in a very special way." Amaya said, Sarah blushed immediately blushed deeply from the comment and glanced towards Sesshomaru and saw him blushing lightly.

"Mom that's gross to say with kids running around! What if they heard you then asked what you were meaning?" Sarah asked.

"Then I would shoot around the bush and tell a little lie to them." Amaya said.

"Sarah nee-chan? Will you play with us? The others are tired from trying to catch us." Rin asked. Sarah looked past Rin and Shippo and saw that the others were panting hard; Sarah smiled and nodded to them.

"You know, when I was with my other family, none of the kids could run from me in tag, I always caught them." Sarah giggled; the two squealed then ran away.

"Sesshomaru come on, let's have some fun." Sarah asked then ran off to get the two. The older women awed at her asking him to join her then started giggling and saying things about children in the future making Sesshomaru blush; but he got up anyways and bowed to the women then ran after Sarah who was running after the two up the stairs laughing, he smiled at her for having the fun she was even after using a lot of energy to kill Naraku. He followed her being faster than her he quickly caught up to her picking her up and helped her go after the two running away from her giggling.

"Sarah nee-chan can't catch us, we always know how to get away from adults!" Rin said to Sarah.

"You're going to eat those words Rin-chan! Sessho-kun run faster!" Sarah said laughing. He smiled knowing she was having fun and did start running faster and almost got the two when they switched directions and Sesshomaru saw that they did and tried stopping but ended up tripping making him and Sarah fall. He didn't see where she fell but heard her clearly swear and groan from the fall, he looked back to see the two kids poking their heads out from a door that was opened by a maid.

"You two are going to be getting it big time." He growled out, the two gasped and ran down the stairs away from them. He looked over to Sarah and saw her rubbing her head and arm groaning, he moved over to her and looked over her head seeing it was only a bump.

"Are you ok my tenshi?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, the floor isn't as soft as I hoped it would be." Sarah said smiling thru the pain. He looked at her knowing that she was lying about it but he couldn't confront her about it, he took her hand and held it out to look at her arm and saw a small bruise forming. He held back a sigh from her and then helped her up and held her to his side, she looked up at him wondering why he was silent now but couldn't ask him when she saw him frowning.

"Sessho-kun don't be mad at the two, they are only playing and they decided to trick us." Sarah told him touching his face.

"Then they should be more careful how they play. You have a head bump on your head now and it is slowly growing." Sesshomaru told her almost glaring at her.

"No glaring mister or I will say you are not allowed to see me for the next 3 weeks until our wedding." Sarah said. He looked at her surprised at her for even trying that, she only nodded to him and headed downstairs without him smiling behind his back knowing she got to him about it. She looked at the grandfather clock and saw it was getting late and should put Shippo and Rin to bed then head to bed herself since she had some things to do for the wedding.

"Shippo, Rin its bed time." Sarah called out, everyone in the house heard the double groan from the two and everyone laughed at them.

"Do we have to Sarah nee-chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes you do, you have a whole day of play tomorrow and a dinner I will be making." Sarah said taking their hands.

"What will you make?" Shippo asked.

"One of my specialties, spaghetti with meatballs in my special marinara and garlic bread." Sarah said smiling.

"Is what you made at your other home Sarah nee-chan?" Rin asked again.

"Yes, when I made it everyone was happy, though half the family wasn't always there and I had to always put the leftovers in the fridge where no one would eat it but me." Sarah said taking The two to their rooms.

"Well I'm sure that with everyone plus Inuyasha oni-chan eating almost half of it there won't be any leftovers." Shippo said. Sarah laughed at him and lead him to his room to change as she took Rin to a separate room, she helped Rin change into her night clothes then into bed. She turned on the nightlight for Rin so she can get to the bathroom without getting hurt. Sarah headed over to Shippo's room and found him having trouble with getting his shirt on, She smiled at him and helped him out.

"Thank you Sarah nee-chan." He said. She only smiled at him and helped him into bed for the night, she told him a small story after he asked her. Before she could finish her story he was falling asleep, she pulled his covers up and heard him say momma to her. She only looked at him and smiled lightly at him and moved her hands over his hair, she got up and turned another nightlight only for him then left the room, shouting that she was heading to bed Sarah went to her room and made sure no one was behind her. She went to her computer turning it on and waited for the internet to pop up for her as she changed into some night clothes, she looked over at her computer and saw her search engine was up, she typed in what she wanted and waited for it to print what she needed then shut down her computer for the night and shut her light off walking blindly to her bed. She felt like she had carried several pounds of bricks up a hill, flopping onto her bed she didn't notice Sesshomaru walking in as she started falling asleep, he watched her until she was fully asleep then laid with her for the night to make sure her head bump didn't get any worse.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 49

Sarah was looking at some flower arrangements for the wedding, and so far none of the flowers looked right to her. She asked the florist if she could arrange some herself and he allowed her to, but even after her try she couldn't get the right style she wanted.

"None of my flowers are right for your big day I guess, what is it that you're looking for in my flowers?" The florist asked.

"Something in its natural way, not like how I or you arrange them. Like how a lily flower together with other flowers together, or a red rose with white rose in one bush together." Sarah said looking thru a floral book.

"I have never heard of that kind of rose bush. But I'm sure that we will find something very unique for your big day." The florist added while looking at his own book.

"I hope so, it is really a big deal for me." Sarah said pausing on a page with lily's and roses together.

"I like this one, but instead of the pink roses I want red and white that represent me and my Sessho-kun." She said showing the page to the florist.

"That can be arranged. What kind of ribbon would you like tied around the vases?" He asked her pulling out some paper.

"White ribbon, also I want the same for my bouquet." Sarah said pulling out her information.

"Perfect, now for the reception there will be a larger setting at the head table where you and Lord Sesshomaru will sit." He said giving her a photo copy of the flowers she wanted. Sarah nodded to him and gave the place where to take the flowers when the wedding would take place, she only needs to find a place for her to have the wedding at but didn't know where to have it at. As she left the store to get into the limo her mother made her use she pulled out her phone and texted Kagome telling her to meet her at the corner café they saw on the way to the bridal gown store, then told the driver to take her to the café and watched the buildings go by as they drove by them.

"Milady? Is there something bothering you?" Her driver asked. She looked at her driver an smiled, she got to know him very well, his name was Kanuri and has been in the family as the driver ever since she was born. She moved toward the front near him and laid her head on the seats.

"I'm just nervous. I mean, I never thought I would get married so soon in my life. I mean I know I am of age to get married and I love him, but I'm really nervous about it all." Sarah told Kanuri.

"It is perfectly fine to be nervous milady. My wife told me she was very nervous at her own wedding as well, but it all ended with us being very happy it was over." Kanuri said.

"How long is your marriage going?" Sarah asked him.

"Going strong for twenty years now milady. And I have never been happier in my life since our marriage and our family growing." He said smiling. Sarah smiled knowing he has a strong marriage and knew hers and Sesshomaru's marriage will stay strong for a even longer time. He told her they made it to the café and Sarah saw Kagome sitting outside at a table drinking from a mug. Getting to the back she gathered her things then was helped out of the limo and ran towards Kagome.

"Oh my god I found the perfect floral set in the word Kagome-chan! You have to see these!" Sarah said sitting at the table and pulling out the photo and showing it to Kagome.

"Oh my god that is the perfect set ever! I'm guessing that lily means new life for you both? But what about the roses, what do they mean for the arrangement?" Kagome asked handing back the photo and getting the waitress to bring another cup of tea.

"The roses are both me and Sessho-kun, I guess you can say I'm the white rose and he is the red rose." Sarah said thanking Kagome for the tea. She smiled and loved the smell of her jasmine tea and quietly sipped it then went back to talking about the floral with Kagome. As they talked Sarah remembered she needed something special from Kagome but couldn't ask it out in the open for the fear of being over heard.

"Do you have anywhere special to go Kagome? I can ask Kanuri if he can drive us." Sarah asked.

"Actually I have to head to old Kaede's shop to pack the rest of the things up for her family, they asked me since I know them and I learned all my potions from her." Kagome said putting money on the table for her and Sarah's tea.

"Perfect, I need a few ingredients from her shop and I guess her shop will only have it." Sarah said looking for Kanuri who was already pulling up.

"What are you making Sarah-chan?" Kagome asked as they walked to her car and got in thanking Kanuri.

"Well, I need to make a potion to turn myself pure again for the honeymoon night. But I need very special things for it." Sarah said blushing.

"Ah, I remember that one, worst smelling potion I ever learned. If I remember you need bark from a tree from five-hundred or more years old, feather of a demon hawk, fang of a demon dragon, and fresh blood of a priestess." Kagome said.

"Yeah…is there any other way of doing that without the blood?" Sarah asked, Kagome looked at her wondering why Sarah was nervous then got it.

"Sarah-chan you just need to ask, I know that I am a priestess and you need the blood." Kagome said smiling.

"You sure? I mean I didn't want to be rude about it." Sarah said.

"Yes I'm sure, we can make it while I'm packing." Kagome said. Sarah nodded then started talking about other things with Kagome as they took the long drive, then started bugging Kanuri about things and making him laugh with them.

"Milady we have arrived to the shop you asked for." Kanuri said wiping his eyes from the tears the girls made him cry and got out to open their door.

"Thank you Kanuri, we might be a while so go on a break and get something to eat." Sarah said hugging him.

"You're welcome milady and thank you I won't take long for my break, I will come back and help you out." He said. Sarah nodded to him then went to the door with Kagome and waited for her to unlock it.

"Everything you need is in the very back, but I will be back there in a bit to give you what you need of me." Kagome said walking in.

"Aright, and is there a pot back there as well?" Sarah asked, Kagome nodded as she started packing jars into some boxed that were laying around. Sarah went to the back and found everything she needed just like what Kagome said, putting her purse and coat down she started getting things ready for the potion. She found the feather and fang quite easily since it was labeled in the jar, but for the bark she couldn't find it or tell what one it was.

"Kagome-chan? What one is the bark? They all look the same to me." Sarah asked.

"Hold on I'll be right there." Kagome said. Sarah waited and sure enough Kagome was there just as Sarah sat down. Kagome went to the shelf and skimmed over the jars then pulled one down jar and opened it to smell the stuff inside.

"This one is good, five-hundred year old bark. The one at my shrine home." She said setting it on the table.

"How call you tell how old the bark is?" Sarah asked looking at Kagome confused.

"Each bark has a special scent to it, and this one I can tell because I grew up with this scent sitting under the tree a lot." Kagome said pulling out one of the bigger pieces out and setting it next to the pot, Sarah only nodded then moved over to the pot picking up the bark and dropping it into the pot. Covering her nose from the now horrid smell that came out of the pot after mixing the three ingredients Sarah asked for Kagome's blood before she left the room because of the smell. Kagome gave her hand to Sarah who pulled out her knife she always carried just in case of emergencies, she took Kagome's hand and cut into her palm knowing it would be painful and squeezed as much blood she needed into the pot then quickly tied some cloth around her hand to cut the flow of the blood off.

"Go into my bag, I have a small vile inside to close the wound. Just two drops for the cut will be perfect to close it." Sarah said while mixing the ingredients together, Kagome nodded and quickly got the vial and did what she was told then went back to packing up Kaede's belongings. Just as Sarah was pouring her potion into a small vial Kanuri came in and kept his promise and started helping out Kagome who told him what to pack up together, Sarah made sure her potion wouldn't spill or anything and set it on the table and went to help the others and put on her mini radio as they worked and danced at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 50

Sesshomaru was in his father's office working on his paperwork for both school and for the court on updating everything. He didn't want to sit here by himself doing this paper work; he would have like it if Sarah was there with him to relieve the stress from the paper work he was under. But she had to do some things for their wedding and knew this was her day and she wanted it her way only, he smiled remember last night's dinner how she told him the only thing he had any say in was the honeymoon and his bachelor party.

"Sessho-san, I brought you some tea." Izayoi said.

"Thank you Izayoi, did father always have this much paperwork?" He asked her pointing to the work next to him.

"Yes always, he never did any of it to spend time with you and your other siblings." Izayoi laughed.

"I can tell, there is a letter from when I was born still not opened." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Like I say, he never did much paperwork while you three were around." Izayoi said setting the cup next to him. Sesshomaru nodded to her then went back to working on his homework and occasionally the paper work he needed.

Sarah was sitting at the counter holding her locket thinking why it won't open for her. She even tried using her knife to open it but it wouldn't open for her with all her might, she sighed and laid her head on the counter while staring at her locket.

"Why won't it open…" Sarah said to herself.

"It will in time, when you're ready it will open to you, not for you." Amaya said.

"But I don't remember who gave it to me, and I want to know what's inside so bad." Sarah said almost whining. Amaya laughed and set out some punch for Sarah and sat with her discussing the wedding as the cooks started making dinner for just the two of them, they never really had a mother, daughter dinner so tonight it would be there night. Talking with the cook as he cooked kept both him and them entertained then Sarah asked if she could help cook with him, the chef looked to Amaya and she agreed to her ask. Smiling she got off her chair and washed her hands quickly then started chopping some vegetables up for him.

"You're quite a natural at this Sarah." Amaya commented.

"I had to learn a lot by myself. A lot of my foster parents didn't cook for their foster kids, so I learned how to cook for myself and the kids." Sarah said handing the chopped vegetables to the cook.

"That wasn't right of them, they should have taken care of my daughter more." Amaya said scowling.

"Its fine mom, that's how I learned everything I know how to do." Sarah said smiling. They continued talking about cooking forgetting about everything as Sarah's phone was vibrating for a phone call coming in.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Sarah to answer her phone but every time he called he would get several rings then to her voice mail. He wondered if she was alright or not and called her again getting the same thing again, getting up he grabbed his car keys and ran down the stairs and went to his car to go to Sarah's home to find out what was going on with her.

"My god this is good. What spices are in this?" Amaya said.

"Some pepper, paprika, and my special mix of spices that I'm never going to tell." Sarah said smiling.

"This is really good milady, better then my mixes." The cooks said.

"No your meals are like heaven to me, I only helped with some spices." Sarah said. The other two laughed a bit and took another bit of food and moaned from the taste.

"Sesshomaru is going to get some good food from you after your wedding, and I'm going to be jealous from it." Amaya laughed.

"That's not the only thing he'll be getting from me, he's going to get a lot of love too." Sarah said. Amaya smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, knowing that it would be true about what he would get. They continued eating together and talking when someone started knocking on their front door quickly and the both looked at each other wondering who was knocking at the hour. Making it a race both Amaya and Sarah ran to the door and Amaya got to the door first laughing, she opened the door finding Sesshomaru was at the door looking worried.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here, is there something wrong?" Amaya asked.

"I'm here to see if you and Sarah was alright. I've been calling for well over an hour." He said holding up his phone. Sarah looked at him confused and went to get her phone from the kitchen and opened her phone to see there were several calls from him, walking back to them she nodded her head to her mother.

"I'm sorry, we were having fun and I guess I had my phone of vibrate." Sarah said looking sorry.

"It's ok my love. I was only worried." Sesshomaru said. Sarah smiled at him and invited him in after asking her mom, who of course let him in, and went to sit in the living room.

"I thought you were working on some papers of your fathers Sessho-kun." Sarah said.

"I was, but I was called by one of the other lords who is a close friend of mine found out our wedding, and wanted to throw a bachelors party for me. But his kind is a bit more for the older demons with demoness's that do things for the bachelor for the wedding night." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, that's fine for him to do that for you, but no demoness's." Sarah said a bit jealous.

"I knew you would say that my tenshi, I already told him no on it." He told her smiling.

"So you knew what I would say? Then why would you bring it up?" Sarah said crossing her arms and glared at him.

"Now Sarah don't glare at me with so much hate, I only wanted to be truthful with you." Sesshomaru said holding his hands up in trouble. She only glared at him more then turned her head from him and to him he thought she would not ignore him.

"If you ask me, your friend has no taste in the trust between a man and women about to be married." Sarah said not looking at him as she got up and started walking away. Sesshomaru groaned knowing he really messed things up between them, Amaya walked in and watched Sarah walk away then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Got on her bad side huh? I forgot to tell you she is on her woman week." Amaya said giving her a sympathetic look.

"I sensed something bad but forgot about that…" Sesshomaru said holding his head.

"Well be glad it only lasts a week, after this week it will be only another week till your marriage to my daughter." Amaya said sitting down.

"Yes, that is true, I just hope she doesn't stay mad at me after her week." Sesshomaru said.

"Um, excuse me milady and lord Sesshomaru. I have a message for lord Sesshomaru from milady Sarah." A maid said walking in.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Milady said "I don't care what you say, I don't want to see you for the next two weeks until the wedding. Anytime before that and you will be yelled at and won't be talked to even after the wedding is out and we are on the honeymoon." The maid said. Sesshomaru sighed knowing he really made her mad this time.

"Thank you Marisa, you may go back to doing whatever it is you were doing." Amaya said. The maid bowed to Amaya then left the room, Amaya looked at Sesshomaru who was holding his head again and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Sarah must really be having a painful week for her, I'm sure she wasn't meaning any of it." Amaya said.

"I meant every word! He's not allowed near me for the next two weeks!" Sarah yelled from the second floor. Amaya only smiled at Sesshomaru who looked defeated big time as he hung his head down knowing he really messed things up this time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 51

Sarah was sitting in her room emailing the cake designer of her final detail about the flowers to match her bouquet. He kept saying that the cake wouldn't be done yet every time she went in the cake was almost done besides a few flowers, she finally said if it wasn't done just to bring the cake to the hall it would have to do with less on it before. She knew that everything was going to be good even after her wedding, only if Sesshomaru could keep his mouth shut about his friend.

"He should of not told me what his friend would do, the nerve of that friend. He doesn't understand the meaning of truthful relationships, even between couples about to be married!" Sarah said to herself getting angry. She sighed trying to calm down before she got anymore angry and break something, she had to see the dress fitters about her dress and getting the breast area re fixed again. She grew even more and she didn't know why she was either, she had to buy new bra's in only a week since the last pair she had gotten but then out grew them.

She had no idea why they were growing so much, and how they were. She knew that she was at her prime for her age, but I guess her body said otherwise. Sarah sighed again then got up to change into one of her dresses that still fit her very well for her chest area, grabbing her purse and her phone Sarah left her room and jogged down the stairs and ran right out of the door to her car and asked for Kanuri to take her to the dress shop quickly and he did so.

"Milady, if you don't mind me saying. You look very nice today, I have noticed you have been wearing more dresses more and more these days." Kanuri said.

"Thank you Kanuri-kun. And yes I have been wearing more dresses, it sees that I have having some wardrobe problems and I need to wear dresses until the wedding, I'm trying to get used to dresses since I will be wearing my dress all day, and a different dress at the hotel on my honeymoon." Sarah said. Kanuri nodded to her.

"And if you don't mine me asking, are you talking to lord Sesshomaru again?" He asked.

"No I'm not Kanuri-kun, I'm still pretty mad at him for what he told me. He knows that the bond for me is very meaning full, and for him to tell me his friend though of taking him to a whore house where he can get his man hood before me. It's not right of him to do that! I have all my trust in Sesshomaru but his friend think it's alright for him to get himself ready, a special bond is made on the wedding nights." Sarah said sighing trying not to get angry again.

"I see milady, that is a very big thing for women. He should of kept everything about his friend to himself so not to anger you." Kanuri said.

"You're so right Kanuri-kun. We will see all what he does." Sarah said leaning back into the seat. She watched the buildings go by while waiting to get to the dress shop, she knew the dress maker would be upset about her growing again, but she didn't care about it all she really wanted was her dress to be fixed again and hopefully left it the size she was at currently. She watched and waited as Kanuri pulled up to the shop and let her out of the back, she smiled at him and told him he can wait in the car or can come in with her. He chose to wait in the car since he was going to her wedding and wanted to see her in her dress when the day came.

"Miss Sarah what are you doing here? We were just about to call you about your dress." One of the shop keepers said walking up.

"Well I came here to ask for another fitting, it seems that I grew once again and need to see if the dress will fit or needs to be altered again." Sarah said looking surprised.

"Oh dear again? This is the third time we had to fix it. Are you sure you are not pregnant miss Sarah?" They asked.

"I am very sure I'm not pregnant. I think it's just me getting more mature or something." Sarah said. The shop keepers only nodded to her then took her to the alteration room and made her wait while they got her dress for her, they brought it out and made Sarah go into a room and get undressed and into her gown. Sarah did so and to her surprise she filled out her dress perfectly, she looked all around the best she could and saw that every part of the dress hugged her body like it did when she first put it on. Walking out of the dressing room the store owners cheered for her at her dress finally fitting her.

"Oh my dear that looks wonderful on you! It fits just right on you!" The women said.

"Thank you so much, I'm so glad that it finally fits on me! You have no idea how much I feel about troubling you with my sizing's." Sarah said.

"You don't have to worry so much dear, we knew this was a big deal to you, but a bigger deal with us. The dress you have is the most important one that was in our collection, and to work on it with a beautiful women to wear it is our dream!" The gay store owner said.

"Excuse me, but I have a delivery for someone named Sarah Kenishi?" some delivery man said walking into the store.

"She's right back here. Bring it back here to the beauty!" The gay owner said skipping to the front. Sarah smile blushing at how he lets everyone know about her as the others laughed. When both he and the delivery man came back they were carrying two vases full of red and white roses mixed.

"Oh my what beautiful flowers! Who are they from?" One of the older lady's said. Sarah waited for the two men to set them on the table before she moved over to the flowers and pulled out the card that were in the flowers and opened it. She read the quick poem and saw they were from Sesshomaru.

"Ah he's sending flowers. Still in his young romance age." One of the other women said.

"Ha, no that's not it. He got in trouble so I'm punishing him for what he did for the next remaining week." Sarah said smiling.

"What did he do to be punished deary?" One of the much older women said.

"Well, he told me he had a friend that he would take him to a…brothel…and help Sessho-kun pop his cherry to know what to do with me on our honeymoon. He said no but still it was something he shouldn't of told me so for that he is being punished." Sarah said. the women and the gay started shaking their heads and saying how much it was wrong for the friend to do that to her and him. They agreed with her for punishing Sesshomaru for even telling her about it, Sarah then asked to herself how he knew she was at the shop getting her fitting done again.

She continued wondering about it and didn't notice there was a shopper looking over at her, it was Sesshomaru in disguise watching her from a ways away, he know he was still in trouble but he couldn't stay away from her. He wanted her back in his arms so he could hug her, kiss her, caress her, he wanted everything of her but also wanted to watch out for her and not see her get hurt like any other way she has been in the past.

"So will we be able to go to this fabulous wedding out deary is having?" The gay shop keep said.

"Yes, everyone here has been so much help to me and my dress problems everyone here is invited." Sarah said smiling. Sesshomaru smiled when she said this and everyone yelled out happily, he walked out of the store and started calling all the caterers telling them how many more people were coming to the wedding and reception when he noticed one of the council members going in as he was leaving, heading back in he watch the member walk into the back going to her and went after him.

"Sarah Kenishi, may I have a word." The member said making everyone and her look.

"What is it that you need demon?" Sarah said knowing which demon it was from the council.

"Do not address me in such a way wench, you may be a tenshi but I can easily kill you right here and now." The demon said, Sesshomaru cursed under his breath and started back when he sensed her aura spike up because of what the member said to her.

"Excuse me? You think you can kill me? You do not remember what I said at that damn meeting where I specifically said I cannot be killed by demons nor my own kind?" Sarah said storming over to the member her aura showing the color being a dark blue turning red, Sesshomaru watched as the member started backing away.

"Back off wench I mean it!" The demon said stammering.

"Or what? You will use your little claws on me? Demon you better leave or so help me I will come at you and kill you on the spot, cut you to pieces, and use you in my next curry!" Sarah yelled using her aura to form a sword. After her threat the demon ran out ignoring Sesshomaru who was just about to get in the area of them and ran out the store in fear, Sesshomaru looked at the demon then back at his mate to be seeing her stammer from creating her aura sword. Using his lightning quick speed he grabbed her before she had the chance of falling and held her in his arms looking down at her, she looked up at him with tired eyes and smiled at him as her thanks.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Miss Sarah is everything ok?" One of the ladies said to them, Sesshomaru only nodded to them only looking down at his Tenshi as she slowly caught her breath again. Asking for a chair the store owner ran and brought one to him and Sesshomaru sat with Sarah in his arms still and held her closer to him.

"Sessho-kun, how did you know he was coming here?" Sarah asked him.

"I followed knowing what the council was doing, they say they have information for you but will not let me give it to you, so every time they try talking to you it seems they mess everything up." He told her moving her hair out of her face.

"Then we shall find out what they want when our wedding and honeymoon are over, right now it doesn't matter," Sarah said sitting up. "What does matter is my thanks to you Sessho-kun." She kissed him deeply and he took it and kissed her back holding onto her ignoring the others awing at them, hiding by the others the two locked hands together and only a small light was around there hands.


End file.
